


City Lights - A Roadrat uni AU

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ages were altered to fit the setting, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Junkhog, M/M, Partying, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, There's cameos from a lot of characters but I won't tag em all, Uni AU, University things, roadrat - Freeform, the whole package basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Jamie has just moved to an American university to follow his life long dream of becoming an artist, but he hadn't anticipated crushing so hard on the resident popular jock.(Not a real ending to this but I lost my juice, sorry!)





	1. Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus guys, I had a bit of a holiday! I am currently working on this fic as well as the last chapter of You're Lovely, so stay tuned and I hope y'all enjoy this new story!

Jamie clutched the edges of his sketchbook tightly, tongue running over his lips as his pencil ran over the paper, scratching wildly. Shapes appeared, eyes flicking over the reference. 

“Switch!”

“Fucking hell.” Jamie swore. He hardly had the contours down.  
“You have to be faster, Fawkes. This isn't a still life class, it's life drawing class.”  
Jamie made a face, sarcastically repeating professor Ana's words to himself. He grunted as he looked at the model, who'd changed position. He started sketching again, but he was already behind, so a few lines were all he got down. With a sigh, he abandoned it and moved on to the next pose. 

Life drawing class was one of his favourites, but the 30 second poses thing weren't his thing. He liked taking his time on the subject, get all the details right. He liked it mostly because all he had to do was watch the model and think about how he was going to translate the shapes onto the paper. Nothing else. Not the fact that he'd just moved here a month ago and that no one really liked him. That he had no friends to speak of, that everyone was kind of looking at him strangely. And that he had the biggest crush on the most popular student. 

Mako Rutledge. 

Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge. 

He was cool, Captain of the Universities' motor club, top class batter, star of the swimteam and one of the best wrestlers. Jamie always saw him hanging out on the parking lot with his friends from the motor club. Mako was a huge bloke, 7'3, and one year up from Jamie. Mako owned a really big motorbike, or 'hog' as he called it. Hence the nickname. Mako had long black hair that he wore in a ponytail or bun, depending on the situation. He had tan skin and wonderful tattoos spread over his body, though they didn't look at all like the 'popular' tribal that the other jocks had gotten.

Jamie found himself doodling Mako's face instead of the model in front of them, a cheerleader who was posing a bit too eagerly. Mako was far more interesting, with his piercing blue eyes, large, flat nose and those thick lips that smiled so beautifully. Jamie sighed dreamily, his pencil lovingly making the lines of that smile. 

He might go watch him on the baseball field after class. He knew friday afternoon was the team's practice night, and Mako was a talented batter. Jamie enjoyed watching sports, but wasn't much of a baseball player. He was better at tennis, the only sport he participated in right now. Not Mako. No, Mako did loads of sports, baseball, swimming, and wrestling, but not tennis. 

“Time's up. I'll see you all next friday.” Professor Ana announced. Jamie shut his sketchbook and put it in his bag, shuffling to the exit with the other people from his class. Some seemed nice, but Jamie was bad at making first contact, so he just went to his locker, stored most of his things, apart from his sketchbook and pencilcase, and headed to the baseball field. 

He sat in the back, because he didn't want Mako to notice him. He'd been low-key obsessed him pretty much since they first met, on Jamie's first day at uni, a month ago. Jamie just walked onto the parking lot looking for the back entrance to the dorms and had probably looked lost, because the motor club started calling things to him. Not vicious things, but a bit teasing and Jamie wasn't the most confident person in the world. Mako had told them to stop yelling and instead asked what Jamie was looking for, explaining him how to get there. Jamie hadn't been able to say anything besides 'thank you so much' before he'd rushed off, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. 

That was it. That was all he and Mako had ever said to eachother, but Jamie couldn't stop thinking about him ever since. He'd been so kind and his eyes were so gentle. Jamie could see why Mako was so popular. He had a natural charisma, something that drew people to him. 

“Watch out!”

Jamie gasped when he was torn out of his thoughts by something rapidly coming at his face, only just in time to duck when a ball flew over his head.

“Nice dodge!"

Jamie recognized the voice. Mako. Good god, what was he gonna say? Mako was trotting over to the fence between the seatings and the field. Jamie acted on instinct, picking up the ball and coming over to the fence. 

“Sorry about that.” Mako apologized. “You okay?”  
“Yeah. I'm fine.” Jamie nodded, handing Mako back the ball.  
“Thanks. Hey, you watching because you wanna join the team by any chance?”  
“Me? No way. I was just here to make some sketches. Action poses, you know.” Jamie muttered, blushing a little. He was just an art student, and he felt like the smallest person in the world standing next to the universities' most popular guy.  
“I see. That's a shame.” Mako said. “Well, I'll give you a good action pose when I hit a home run with this, alright?” Mako held up the ball he'd just nearly swung into Jamie's face.  
“That's really not necessary-” Jamie tried to stop him, but Mako was already gone.  
“Oh it is, you better watch me, Fawkes!” Mako grinned, trotting back into position. “Santos, make it a good one!” he threw the ball to the pitcher, who also got into position.  
“You watching?” Mako smirked at Jamie, who nodded. How could he do anything else but look at Mako? He was gorgeous, with all his confidence and that wonderful smile. 

The pitcher threw and Mako swung, but missed completely and lost his balance, falling over into the gravel. Jamie gasped but then giggled before he could stop himself. It'd looked so silly he couldn't help it. Mako groaned, his fellow teammates laughing loudly at him.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Mako rolled his eyes and dusted off his clothes as he got up, glancing over at Jamie. Jamie quickly stopped laughing, hand covering his mouth, though his eyes probably betrayed his smile. Mako shook his head and walked off the field, probably to get cleaned up. He did come back on later, but didn't make any contact with Jamie again, Jamie quietly sketching as the team practiced. 

Jamie hoped he hadn't offended when he packed his sketchbook and opted to leave. Back to his dorm room, where most things were still in boxes. He hadn't taken the time to unpack a lot of things except the essentials. He sat down at his desk and started up his laptop, putting on some music before sitting down on his bed and taking out his sketchpad again. He took a look at the sketches he'd made today, ripping out the pages of today's life drawing class. He kept the doodle of Mako's face though, cutting it off with scissors and pasting it in his big book of drawings he liked. This way he built an extensive analog portfolio while also continiously practicing his skills. He kept his sketchpad clear by taking out the pages he didn't like. He scrunched them up and threw them straight in the bin, to be forgotten as soon as he could. 

There was a knock at the door, Jamie looking up in surprise. Who could that even be? He hadn't really spoken to anyone in his year yet.  
“Come in?” Jamie said, curiously. The door opened and three people shuffled into his room, smiling at him. Jamie thought he recognized them. One was the Pitcher he'd just seen on the baseball field, Mako had called him Santos. The two others were girls, a short, bubbly girl and a sporty looking, slightly taller girl. Jamie never caught their names.  
“Genji, come on! He's here!” the sporty girl called back into the hallway.  
“Oh, you already went!” Another guy joined, short, with dyed green hair. 

“Uhm, hey.” Jamie said, smiling a little uncomfortably.  
“Hi!” the pitcher grinned at him. “You're new around here, huh?”  
“Yeah, just moved here from Australia.” Jamie nodded.  
“Australia, huh? That's really far! Why'd you come here?” the guy asked.  
“Well this uni offered the best art program and well, the Australian universities, they don't offer extensive programs like these. I saved for years to be able to do this.” Jamie smiled.  
“Wow! That's really cool!” the bubbly girl said. “We just noticed you were a bit quiet and alone, so we wondered if you were looking for some people to hang with.”  
“Oh, wait what?” Jamie frowned. “You want to hang with me?”  
“You seem super nice, so yeah!” the sporty girl grinned. “I'm Lena.” she introduced herself.  
“And I'm Lucio.” the pitcher from before said.  
“Hana.” the bubbly girl waved.  
“Genji.” the green haired boy smiled.  
“I'm Jamie.” Jamie smiled back. “You guys from all over too?”  
“Yeah, I'm from England, Genji's Japanese, Hana's Korean and Lucio is from Brazil!” Lena summed it all up.  
“Wow, that's really from all over!” Jamie said, impressed.  
“Yeah, we're the international clique!” Hana grinned. “So, you do art yeah? What kind of art?”  
“Oh, I prefer realism, but I do a bit of technical drawing as well.”  
“Can we see?” Lucio asked, pointing at his sketchbook.  
“There's nothing in there. I rip out what I don't like.” Jamie said. “I keep what I do like in this book.”  
he took the book from the bed, giving it to Lucio, hoping he didn't look too reluctant. He was always a bit awkward with people looking at his work, but he knew he had to be more accepting of commentary and put his stuff out there if he was to become succesful. 

“Wow, this is really good!” Lucio said, him and Genji looking through the book while Lena and Hana looked around his room.  
“Thanks.” Jamie said, blushing a little.  
“I do art too, I just specialized in the Music part.” Lucio said.  
“Really? That's so cool!” Jamie said. “Do you like, mix music or make it from scratch?”  
“From scratch mostly, but I like mixing too.” Lucio smiled.  
“So what do you guys all do then?” Jamie asked, curiously.  
“Me and Genji are on a sport scholarship, we're both track and fielders!” Lena said.  
“That's right.” Genji nodded. “So we just do the standard classes, like english and stuff. Nothing specialized. We do train a lot though.”  
“Still cool. I can't run a hundred metres without fainting.” Jamie grinned. The group chuckled a bit, Lucio sitting down next to him, getting comfortable. Jamie was relieved, this was nice, they were very kind and he talked easily to them. He was afraid he was going to have to go through the last two years by himself, but it looked like he'd found a little group to hang with after all. Or well, they found him. 

“Hana, what do you do?” Jamie asked.  
“I'm taking Science!” Hana said. “But I'm already making money by streaming, I'm D.va on Twitch!”  
“Sweet, I'll give you a follow then.” Jamie nodded, interested. “What sort of games?”  
“Anything! I'm currently doing a nostalgia run of retro games, but I do a lot of 16-bit hero too!” Hana said, helping herself to a seat on one of the unpacked boxes.  
“Do you do any sports, Jamie?” Genji asked, sitting on the other side of Jamie.  
“Only tennis.” Jamie said. “I'm no good at any other sports.”  
“Oh, I play tennis too!” Hana said. “We should train together!”  
“Yeah, totally.” Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “Help yourself to a drink by the way, I have enough.”

They chatted all afternoon, laughing and getting to know eachother, and Jamie felt comfortable with them, glad to have found friends in the big jungle that was university. He had a feeling he'd need their friendship in the years that were still to come.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you learn your crush has joined in your favourite sport?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up titles for chapters is hard

The next few weeks he settled in nicely, Lucio and Genji helping him unpack the rest of his stuff. Jamie's room had become the clique's usual hangout, and the others brought food and drinks so Jamie didn't have to pay for everything. They frequently met up and went out together, the group really clicking. Jamie had never had many friends, but this little group suited him perfectly. 

“You doing anything later, James?” Lena asked as they were at their table for lunch.  
“I was planning to go to swimming practice. I need some action poses for next week's figure drawing class.” Jamie said.   
“Yeah sure you do.” Lena wiggled her eyebrows.“You're just going to see Mako in tight swimwear, aren't you?”   
Jamie grinned. The whole group knew about his crush on Mako by now, Jamie unable to keep it hidden. Mako sat on the other side of the cantina, with a couple of his friends, and the rest of the group had quickly caught on to where Jamie was staring when he zoned out during lunch.   
“Don't listen to her, Jamie.” Lucio frowned. “It's not like she doesn't stare at Emily when they're excersizing together. Don't think I didn't notice how you deliberately stayed behind her on the 1000 meter run!”  
Lena blushed and grinned from ear to ear, the others laughing before the bell rang and called them back to their classes. 

The universities' pool was indoors, a pool of olympic measurements, seating all around it for competition purposes. Jamie sat as close as possible, sketching eagerly even before the swimclub came out of the showers. He had to practice his environment skills just as well as anatomy. But he looked up from his sketchpad to watch how the group of swimmers emerged. Their coach, Jack Morrison, was Jamie's tennis coach too, so they shared a little wave. 

The club got started, warming up in the shallow pool a bit further away before starting the real lesson in the big pool. Jamie was sitting close to the edge, sketching along as he vaguely listened to Morrison's instructions. 

Mako was magnificent to behold, be it in or out of the water. He wasn't the typical athelete, but his body was strong and fit and he ploughed through the water like it was nothing. Long, powerful arms parting the waves with finesse and precision. Jamie did his best to capture it as well as he could. 

“Hey kid.” Morrison sat next to him when all the swimmers were doing their own thing.   
“Hello coach.” Jamie smiled.   
“You drawing the boys huh?” Jack glanced at the sketchbook. “Looking good. Don't you wanna try out for the club?”  
“I- uh- I can't swim. At all.” Jamie confessed. “I had like two lessons when I was small but that's it.”  
“All the more reason to join. It doesn't matter how good you are. We'll teach you.” Jack assured him.  
“Everyone should know how to swim. You never know when you need it.” Jack said, patting Jamie's shoulder. “If you're more comfortable learning without anyone there, I can free up some time after classes.”  
“Thank you, coach. I'll think about it.” Jamie nodded. Morrison was a kind man, helpful and just, if sometimes stern and strict.   
“Alright.” Jack nodded, getting up to go back to coaching the swimmers. Jamie sighed, considering the offer. He should really learn how to swim. Beach and pool parties weren't quite as fun when you couldn't swim. 

“He's right, you know.” 

Jamie was torn from his daydreaming by Mako's voice. He was leaning out of the pool, arms crossed on the edge, head resting on top of them. His wet hair was tied in a tight bun, his eyes almost as blue as the pool. 

“Yeah.” Jamie agreed. “I just don't really- I don't know.” he mumbled. “I guess I'm just a little embarassed that I can't swim yet.”  
“It's nothing to be embarassed about.” Mako said. “I can help you, if you'd rather not have a creep like Morrison in the pool with you.”  
“I heard that Rutledge.” Morrison said, but he chuckled right after.   
“I-” Jamie hesitated.   
“You don't have to answer right now.” Mako smiled. “Just let me know, alright?”  
“O-okay. Thanks.” Jamie returned the smile with gratitude. Mako gave him another smile before he returned to swimming, Jamie stunned for a few moments before he could even remember why he'd come here. To sketch. He processed what had just happened while his pencil raced over the paper, redrawing the image of Mako leaning over the edge of the pool. He could never capture the look in his eyes perfectly, but it came close, and Jamie lost himself staring at the drawing. So kind, and genuine. And he wanted to help him learn how to swim. Jamie would have said yes instantly if not for all the people near them. 

Sadly, he couldn't catch Mako alone when the club went back to the dressing room, so he headed back to his dorm room, wondering how to approach Mako about this. He didn't have his number or knew his dorm room number, and even if he did, he doubted he was brave enough to just call him or knock on his door. 

He did see Mako in the lunch hall on several occasions, but he never could work up the courage to just go up to him and ask about those lessons he offered earlier. Lucio offered to do it for him, but Jamie refused that. He didn't want to be that guy. 

“Hey Jamie! We were gonna train after class, yeah?” 

Hana said to him, catching him out of his thoughts during lunchtime, almost two weeks after the swimclass incident.  
“Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead though because I'm already done for today.” Jamie said, stuffing his sandwich in his mouth.   
“Oh, I still have two classes.” Hana said. “So I guess I'll see you on the court at 4?”  
“Yeah, no prob.” Jamie nodded. “I'll just warm up against the machine.”  
“I could try to hit a ball with a racket.” Genji suggested. “I doubt you'd get many back though.”  
Jamie chuckled. “That's fine. Maybe I'll meet someone who wants to do a few games with me.”

“Oh, have you heard by the way? Mako quit the baseball team.” Lucio said, now that they were on the topic of sports.  
“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrows. “Why?”  
“I don't know. He said he was taking up another sport instead, that he didn't want to juggle four sports.” Lucio shrugged. “It's a pretty big loss for the team. He was a great batter.”  
“How strange that he just suddenly quit. I thought he liked baseball?” Hana asked. Lucio and Mako were friends, and they hung out sometimes, Lucio also being one of the more popular students around.   
“So did I.” Lucio shrugged again. “But he can do what he wants. In the end it doesn't matter what sport you choose so long as you're happy.”  
“True. Think he'll join the track and field team?” Genji asked.   
“He's a different kind of athlete.” Lucio chuckled. “His power comes from his upper body.”  
“He'd be great at discus throwing though. And javelin!” Lena suggested.   
“True.” Lucio considered. 

“I bet Mako could lift the five of us easily.” Jamie muttered, lost in thought.   
“You mean you'd like him to lift you.” Hana grinned, prodding Jamie with her elbow.   
“Uhm, of course?” Jamie said plainly. “Have you seen his arms?!?”  
“Oh yeah.” Genji nodded. “No wonder he's so good at wrestling. No one else even comes close to his power.”  
“That's why he's so good at baseball, too. I hope he decides to come back.” Lucio sighed. “We don't stand a chance without our star batter.”  
“Hey don't sell yourself short. You're a great pitcher!” Jamie nudged Lucio.   
“Thanks, Jamie.” Lucio smiled. 

The bell rang and they split up for class, or in Jamie's case, back to the dorm. He had to get into his tennis clothes before going to the courts. He packed his racket and a water bottle and then headed for the tennis courts, off the left side of the university, a small club building with five outdoor tennis courts, and a hall which held another three indoor courts. 

Jamie arrived at an almost empty court, since everyone was still mostly at uni. Luckily he knew how the machine worked and was able to hook it up, position it and fill it with tennis balls so he could get warmed up before Hana got here. It was kind of nice, being alone out here, just focusing on his body and the way he moved, taking the chance to practice his volleys and his net play. 

He took a break five minutes before Hana would arrive, drinking from his water bottle when he spotted a group of newcomers. Well, one newcomer in particular. He nearly choked on his water when he recognized him, towering over the other introducees.

Mako.


	3. Wager

It really was Mako.

And he looked slightly bored. He was being lead around the tennis courts but didn't pay much attention to Morrison, who was leading the newcomers around. Instead Mako looked around like he was trying to find someone. Jamie watched for a few seconds, then got back to practicing, Hana would be here any minute. He had to get the machine out the way and stored back properly. He did that and then waited for Hana, practicing his serve a few times. The group of introducees had gone, but Jamie still wondered why Mako was with them. Mako didn't strike him as being the tennis type. 

“Hey!” 

Jamie had expected to see Hana come down the stairs but instead he was greeted by a full lipped smile, bright blue eyes staring straight at him from the entrance of the court.  
“H-hey.” Jamie said, surprised. “What brings you here?”  
“Well Santos probably told you I'm switching sports.” Mako shrugged. “No more baseball for me.”  
“Yeah, he did say you were switching. I wasn't expecting this, though.” Jamie admitted. “Shouldn't you be with Morrison then? He's about to start teaching.”  
“They want to stick me in the beginner's group but I've actually already played my fair share of tennis when I was a bit younger. Do you mind if I warm up with you?”  
“N-no, of course not.” Jamie said. Holy shit was he really about to play tennis with Mako? He watched how Mako put down his bag and took out his racket. Yes, this was definitely a thing that was happening. 

“I never caught your name.” Mako said, taking off his jacket. "I know you're friends with Santos, but that's about it."  
“Oh, it's Jamison. Jamison Fawkes. But just call me Jamie.” Jamie said.   
“Nice to meet you properly, Jamie. I'm Mako.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Jamie smiled when Mako shook his hand. “You're pretty popular around here.”  
“Yeah.” Mako rolled his eyes. "My reputation preceedes me. Shall we get started?”  
“Sure!” Jamie took a ball and got to his side of the net, playing the ball to Mako so he could easily hit it. This was still warming up, after all. Mako hit it back smoothly, though a bit out of habit. Jamie could tell Mako had experience, though. 

“So is there any sport you're not good at?” Jamie joked, hoping to start a conversation.   
“Chess.” Mako said, and Jamie couldn't tell if it was a joke or not.   
“This is the only sport I'm any good at. I'm more of an observer.” Jamie replied, hitting back the ball Mako passed him.   
“So I've noticed.” Mako said with a little smile on his lips. 

Shit. Did he think Jamie had been stalking him? Well, he kind of had. Fuck, of course he thought Jamie was some sort of creep that was just following him around the whole time.   
“Yeah?” Jamie tried to keep it cool, but the ball he flung Mako's way was abhorrent, as a result of his distraction. Mako just about got it, though it did land in the net afterwards.   
“Yeah.” Mako just said. “You stopped coming to swimming practice.”  
“Oh, yeah, it was a bit hard to see from that far away. Not useful for sketching.” Jamie shrugged. What a blatant lie. He just didn't want to have to be confronted with the unanswered question.   
“I see. Do you always sketch people in motion?” Mako asked.   
“Not always. But I like a bit of dynamic in my drawings.” Jamie replied.   
“I have about zero knowledge of art, I'm afraid.” Mako chuckled. “It's quite special that you can just conjure something out of nothing simply with your brain and your hand.”  
“You think?” Jamie said, surprised.  
“Yes. I'm not that creative at all. Sometimes I wish I could be.” Mako admitted.   
“Well you don't get anywhere by not trying.” Jamie said. “I could show you a bit, of you want.”  
“Maybe later. You ready for a real game?” Mako asked, referring to tennis now.   
“Yeah, I'm ready. You take the first serve turn, I don't mind.” Jamie nodded.   
“You're too kind. I'll warn you though I'm used to hitting things hard and fast.” Mako said, bouncing the ball to the ground a few times before he got into the serving position.   
“Bring it on, big guy!” Jamie grinned. He was curious to see Mako's playstyle, and readied himself at the baseline. 

Mako had made the serve movement, Jamie was pretty sure about that. But he only had time to blink before the ball was at him, a yellow stripe shooting past at lightning speed. Jamie looked at the ball being caught in the fencing behind the court before looking back at Mako, probably looking stumped because Mako let out a hearty laugh.   
“Sorry.” he apologized. “I'll take it a bit slower.”  
“Oh no, I'm prepared now. Hit me with your best shot!” Jamie said, standing a bit further back. He wasn't about to let Mako waltz over him. 

Mako served again and Jamie returned it this time, a sharp return that had Mako stumbling over to the other side of the court, but he did manage to bring it back, Jamie scrambling over to the net and smashing it back, getting his revenge.   
“Alright, so you're good.” Mako smirked, his eyes flickering with a challenge. “Best of three sets?”  
“You're on.” Jamie smiled, meeting the challenge head on.   
“Alright. 15 all.”

Jamie and Mako played for a long time, the first set went to Mako, if only with a minimal difference. They were almost equal to eachother, Mako hitting hard and fast like he said, but Jamie employed more strategy and effect in his playstyle, the game becoming a rather intense match. Jamie saw Mako grin or smirk most of the time, the two laughing at silly points as well as congratulate eachother on good points. It was a great experience, and Jamie was having a blast. He did wonder why Hana never showed up but frankly he was too busy right now to call her and ask. 

Jamie won the second set and so there came a third, where both were giving it all they got to win the match. They were getting a little tired but they weren't willing to give up. Jamie had to give his all if he was to stand a chance at winning. 

1 set all, 5 games all, and Jamie had Advantage on what could be the last point of this game. Mako was serving. Jamie had to break him now, or it might be a tie break and Mako had a better shot at winning that with his enormously powerful serve. Jamie went in and played risky, returning sharply before going forward to the net. He intercepted the ball Mako played back and sent it into a corner Mako couldn't have reached even if his arm had been twice as long. A triumphant grin spread over Jamie's face. He broke Mako's serve, now all he had to do was keep his own serve. 

“Good one.” Mako said, panting slightly as they took a little break to drink some water.   
“Thanks. You're not bad yourself.” Jamie chuckled.   
“Gotta say, I wasn't expecting you to put up such a fight. Colour me impressed! Why don't you play competitive?” Mako asked.   
“I'm just here for excersize and fun. I don't think I'm good enough for competitive.” Jamie shrugged.  
“You are though.” Mako said, blatantly. “It's been a long time since I played against someone who could keep up. You might not be a powerhouse, but you play with your smarts.”  
“Th-thanks?” Jamie said, giggling a little at the compliment. He felt his cheeks flare and shook his head correctively. Damn, he couldn't get distracted now, he had to keep it together if he was going to pull this off.   
“Wanna do a little wager?” Mako asked.  
“What kind of wager?” Jamie frowned.  
“If I win, you meet me by the pool tomorrow night and I'll teach you how to swim.” Mako said.   
“And if I win?” Jamie asked.  
“We still do that, but I'll buy you a drink after that.” Mako smirked. Jamie chuckled.  
“Alright. You're on.” he said, the two of them shaking on it. “Prepare to get your ass handed to you.”  
“You couldn't handle my ass if you tried.” Mako grinned. Jamie laughed as he walked back to baseline, determined to show Mako just how wrong he was. 

He served, hard and fast, just like Mako had the first time. The ball bounced in and past Mako in the blink of an eye, Mako looking a bit stunned. Jamie blinked innocently, but he couldn't help his shit eating grin. 

“Oh, I see what you're doing.” Mako laughed. “Alright, bring it on, Fawkes!”

They battled it out until Jamie had match point, Jamie carefully deciding where to put his serve. He wanted that drink with Mako. He wanted to get to know him better, on a more personal level. He threw the ball up high, slamming it so hard into the gravel on the other side of the net that it left a dent. It swivelled sideways, straight past Mako's extended racket. Ace.

Jamie giggled and celebrated his victory, jumping enthusiastically with a punching motion.   
“Well done!” Mako smiled, wiping his forehead. “That was quite the match!”  
“Thanks! It was fun!” Jamie grinned, coming to the net to shake Mako's hand.   
“It was.” Mako agreed. “We should do that more often.” his hand was clammy as Jamie shook it but neither of them cared.  
“Yeah. I'd like that.” Jamie nodded.   
“So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?” Mako smiled as they packed up their stuff.   
“I did kind of agree to that, didn't I?” Jamie sighed.   
“Unless you really don't want to.” Mako said. “I don't want to force you.”  
“No, it's fine. I need to learn.” Jamie said. “I'll be there.”  
“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Looking forward to it.” Mako said.   
“Me too. See you tomorrow!” Jamie smiled and nodded, Mako leaving the court with his bag slung over his shoulder. Jamie only noticed now how wet Mako's shirt was. He'd really been working hard to keep up with him. Jamie felt a sense of pride at that, grinning ear to ear while he packed his things. 

Hana came out of the club building and ran to the court, excited expression on her face.  
“I saw that! I saw Mako with you on court when I arrived so I didn't want to disturb, but I watched everything! You were amazing!” Hana cheered. “You sent him packing!”  
“We had a good time.” Jamie nodded. “He's really good.”  
“But you're better!” Hana said, fanatically. Jamie laughed.  
“Yeah, this time at least. We'll see about next time.”   
“You're too humble! You played really well. Teach me!” Hana insisted. 

Jamie and Hana played another set before retiring back to their dorm rooms, Jamie taking a shower and dressing in his comfy clothes after that. He had a storebought salad and noodles for dinner, spending it chilling with Genji and Lucio in his room. They often did this, just watching stuff on an old tv they'd picked up from a charity shop. Genji loved his soaps, but Jamie and Lucio loved critiquing them, making fun of the bad plot and boring characters. 

“Oh right, Lu can I borrow some swimming trunks?”  
“What? Why?” Lucio frowned.   
“I'm gonna swim tomorrow and I don't have any swimming trunks?” Jamie suggested.  
“But you can't swim.” Lucio said.   
“I'm gonna learn.” Jamie shrugged.  
“Oh, so you did take Jack's offer.” Genji said.   
“Uh, yeah. I did. I'm meeting him in the pool after class tomorrow.” Jamie said, figuring it'd be easier to lie for now.   
“Good for you. I'll see what I have that kind of fits you.” Lucio nodded. “You want me to come with?”  
“Nah, it's cool.” Jamie said quickly. “I'm fine.”  
“Okay. Let me check.” Lucio got up and went to his room, coming back with aqua and pink swimshorts. “It was the least colourful thing I had.”  
“Amazing.” Jamie grinned as he took it. “Thanks mate. At least he'll see me while I'm drowning.”  
“Always positive, that's what we like about you!” Genji grinned.


	4. Tā moko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that loser using a floaty

The next day passed slowly, Jamie thinking about nothing else than his swimming lesson with Mako and unable to focus on his classes. He rushed after the final bell, to his dorm room to get the swimwear he'd borrowed and to get his slippers and towel. He dumped them all in a bag and hurried to the pool, arriving there early. 

He got changed and showered, waiting for Mako by the pool. He figured he was just a bit early, presuming Mako would arrive soon. He should really ask his number before they did something like this again. 

“Hey!” Mako's voice was cheerful as he entered from the showers, his long hair loose and wet on his back.   
“Hi!” Jamie grinned, nervously.   
“Love the swimwear.” Mako teased.  
“Yeah isn't it great? Borrowed it from Lu.”  
“Somehow I had a hunch.” Mako smiled. “You ready?”  
“Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be, I guess.” Jamie nodded.   
“Okay. I got some things you'll need, but we'll start in the shallow part. Come on.” Mako lead the way to the smaller pool, where Jamie could stand in the shallow end, just up to about his waist. 

“Here.” Mako tossed Jamie a floaty before he tied his hair in a bun and got in too.   
“What do I do with this?” Jamie frowned.   
“You'll see. First, let's get your technique down.” Mako said. “Basics. Watch me.”  
Mako showed Jamie the most basic move, the breaststroke. “Come on, try it with me. And don't go too far, the pool gets deeper.”  
“I'll stay right here.” Jamie assured him, but for some reason he couldn't really do it like Mako did.   
“Use the floaty I gave you if it makes it easier.” Mako said.  
“Yeah no way. I'm not five.” Jamie scoffed.   
“Jamie, I'm not here to judge, only to help.” Mako said, slightly amused still.   
“I guess.” Jamie muttered, taking the floaty.   
“Use it to keep your front adrift while you get the technique down in your legs.” Mako said.   
“Like this?” Jamie asked, unsure.

“No, you're too panicky.” Mako said, but he sounded patient. Not annoyed like Jamie had expected.  
“Come on then.” Mako made his way to Jamie, taking the floaty and replacing it with his hands.   
“Follow my lead.” Mako smiled, Jamie's hands clamping onto Mako's large fingers. “Easy, spread and then shut. Calmly. Find your own rhythm.” Mako said, his voice guiding Jamie.  
“Hey, it's kinda working.” Jamie said, surprised.  
“Of course it is.” Mako chuckled. “You're doing great. Just follow along.”  
“How are you even swimming backwards? That's some next level shit.” Jamie smirked, the loss of concentration making him wobble a bit.   
“It's not so hard once you know how. Keep up.” Mako smiled gently. Such a lovely smile, and he was so close now, Jamie noting how truly wonderful Mako's smile actually was.   
“We're off in the deep end now, so don't be frightened when you don't feel the ground under your feet.” Mako warned. “Don't worry. I'm here, so nothing bad is going to happen.”  
“I know. I do always feel really safe with you.” Jamie smiled. Mako quietly returned the smile, guiding Jamie back to the shallow end of the pool. 

“Nice. So we done? How about that drink?” Jamie joked, Mako chuckling.   
“You wish you were done. You're going for a round by yourself now.” Mako smirked.  
“What? Already?” Jamie gasped. “Isn't that a bit fast? Can you do one more round with me? Please?”  
“Alright, one more.” Mako gave in.   
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled. “I'm sorry I'm so insecure, it's just all a bit scary.”  
“Don't worry about it. I'm here to help.” Mako assured him. “I'll swim with you, just try it on your own.”   
“Okay. You won't let me drown, right?” Jamie asked.  
“Well, it'd save me from having to buy you a drink.” Mako teased.   
“Asshole.” Jamie grinned, Mako laughing.   
“I'm joking. I'd never let anything happen to you.” Mako said, and it sounded so sweet and genuine that Jamie's knees felt weak. He flailed a little, starting to sink. Mako was quick to react, a hand under Jamie's stomach lifting him back up.   
“Thanks.” Jamie said, blushing at the feeling of that large hand on his bare stomach.   
“Stay focused and don't stop moving. Don't worry, I've got you.” Mako said. Jamie nodded, tensely focusing on getting the technique right. 

He eventually noticed that he was out in the deep end, looking around for Mako, but not seeing him.   
“You're doing great, keep going.” Mako's voice sounded from behind him.   
“But what if I fail again?” Jamie said, slightly panicky.  
“You won't. You got this. Come on, stay focused.” Mako encouraged. Jamie took a deep breath, not wanting to dissapoint Mako. He made a turn and swam back to the shallow end, taking a breather. Swimming was intense, as he was finding out.  
“Well done.” Mako smiled. “You got the basics down.”  
“Jeez.” Jamie sighed. “I'm knackered. How do you do this for an hour?”  
“You get more endurance the more you swim.” Mako chuckled at Jamie exasparated face.   
“I should hope so. I feel like a wet rag.” Jamie sat on the edge of the pool. 

Mako heaved himself out of the water as well, going over to get some water to drink.   
“Let's take a short break and then get back to it, really get the technique down so you can move on to the next thing.” Mako said. “You're a quick learner.”  
“Well, I did take like three or four swimming lessons before.” Jamie confessed. “Before I moved here. When I was like, eight. That's sixteen years ago now.”  
“Ah, that explains a lot.” Mako smiled. “You never really forget once you have the movement down.”  
“Yes, I call mine the Flailing hound!” Jamie boasted proudly, Mako laughing.   
“More like the drowned rat.” he teased, Jamie chortling.  
“Oh, come on mate, it wasn't that bad!” he laughed.   
They just chuckled for a moment, a short silence before Jamie looked at Mako again, gesturing at his tattoos.

“Those are pretty unusual. When did you get 'em?” he asked, curiously.   
“I've had them for about six years now. I was eighteen when I got them.” Mako said.   
“Are they tribal?” Jamie asked, hoping he wasn't being obnoxious, he was just genuinely interested.  
“Sort of. They're called Tā moko.” Mako said.  
“Tā moko.” Jamie repeated.   
“That's right. It's traditional Tā moko, because I wanted something that showed my heritage. It's an ancient art of the Polynesian people .”  
“Oh, so you're from-?” Jamie asked.  
“My mother and father are both Maori.” Mako explained. “They moved to America when I was just a young boy.”  
“I see. It's lovely that you remember your ancestry this way.” Jamie said. “They're beautiful tattoos.”  
“Thank you.” Mako said, seeming a little bashful.   
“You have a favourite part of one of them?” Jamie asked.   
“I do. This part, on my upper leg.” Mako pointed and shoved his swimwear up so Jamie could see. It was an elegant swirly pattern, intricately detailed.   
“Wow, that must have been a lot of work!” Jamie admired the detail before looking back up to Mako's face. “To be honest, I always think of the facial tattoos when someone talks about Maori tattoos.”  
“That's not strange. They're pretty well known. I do plan to get them eventually, on my chin and jaw, I think.” Mako said.   
“I think that'd look good on you.” Jamie nodded. “Not that you were asking for my opinion but I gave it anyway.” he chuckled.   
“It's fine. You're a friend, I value your opinion.” Mako smiled. Jamie giggled excitedly at Mako calling him a friend. He had been afraid that Mako was one of those typical popular guys, but he was so glad to find out he was wrong.   
“Well, shall we see if you can get a few more rounds in?” Mako nudged Jamie, who nodded eagerly. 

They did a few more rounds, Jamie getting the hang of it quite well. He and Mako were having playful banter, and it came so easily Jamie wondered if he hadn't known Mako for longer than he actually had. After their lesson finished, they went up to the little bar that overlooked the pool to get that drink Mako had promised. 

“What're you having?”  
“Just a coke. I have to get up early.” Jamie smiled.  
“Alright.” Mako nodded, ordering a coke and a beer with the bartender before they sat down at a table.   
“You know, for a popular jock, you're not half bad.” Jamie joked.  
“Popular doesn't equal 'douchebag'.” Mako smiled. “Though I suppose it can be intimidating.”  
“I'm glad you want to be friends. And not because you're popular.” Jamie assured him. “I like you because of who you are.”  
“I like you too, Jamie. Exactly the way you are.” Mako smiled.  
“I'll drink to that. To new friends.” Jamie toasted with Mako and took a draught, the frizzy drink refreshing after an hour of hard work. 

“So what's your dorm?” Mako asked.   
“I live in 205, the building way at the back of the dorm grounds.” Jamie said. “Room 8. You should come and hang with me sometime. Lu and Genji will probably be there too.” he smiled as he invited Mako, Mako whipping out his phone and storing the information.  
“What's your number?” he asked.   
“Oh, here. I never remember it so I wrote it down.” Jamie took out his wallet and showed Mako the paper that had his number.   
“Thanks.” Mako smiled. “I don't have many people in here.”  
“What? But you're always surrounded by people.” Jamie frowned.   
“People. Not friends.” Mako explained with a gentle look in his eyes. Jamie made a little noise of understanding, nodding slowly.   
“I see. Well, I'm glad we're friends.” he said. “Anytime you need something, just give me a call.”  
“Will do. Thanks, Jamie.” Mako smiled. “Same goes for you.”  
“Good to know. So, we still on for tennis next week yeah?” Jamie grinned.   
“Oh yeah, I'm out for revenge!” Mako chuckled. 

They shared a few more drinks and a few laughs, Mako dropping him off at the dorm building afterwards. 

“Well, I'm in dorm 301, room 12, so come by anytime.” Mako said.   
“Thanks for the drinks, and the lesson. I really appreciate it. Next time, I'll pay.”   
“Alright.” Mako nodded. He carefully reached for Jamie, his hand landing on his shoulder and squeezing a little, though Mako looked a little awkward. “I-I'll see you soon then.” was he blushing? Jamie didn't know if he was right, but he sensed that Mako was hesitant, he had one foot forward, like he was going to step closer to him. Jamie mimicked it, his hand also on Mako's arm before he carefully gave him a friendly hug. Mako's other arm joined now, squeezing Jamie shortly before they stepped apart again.   
“Yeah. Goodnight, Mako.” Jamie smiled, Mako's hand sliding off his shoulder.   
“Goodnight.” Mako smiled one more time before he turned around and left, Jamie watching for a few seconds before he turned and went inside as well.


	5. The rat and the hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day!

The next few months he and Mako regularly hung out, often after classes, usually just chilling in the university's grounds, but today was different. It was hot, friday afternoon, and Mako had asked if Jamie would like to go into town, get some ice cream and maybe do some shopping and visit the beach. Jamie had expected Mako to invite other people, but when they met up, Mako was the only one there, holding a bubble tea while leaning on the fountain on central square. 

“Hey Mako!” Jamie smiled, coming to hug him. It had become a common gesture between them, as a way of greeting and goodbye.   
“Hey Jamie, good to see you.” Mako greeted him. “You brought swimming clothes?”  
“Yeah I'm wearing my trunks underneath.” Jamie grinned. He'd finally squared up and bought a pair that was more his style, red and yellow trunks and a dark blue pair as well, in case of any more swimming lessons.   
“Here.” Mako handed him the bubble tea. “For you. I already finished mine.”  
“Oh, thank you!” Jamie smirked, taking the tea eagerly. “You brought your towel and everything?”  
“Yep. Also some snacks for when we're done swimming.” Mako nodded.  
“Oh you're a saint!” Jamie said, enthusiastically. “It's great weather for a swim.”  
“You feeling confident enough to go into the sea?” Mako asked. “It's been a while since our lesson.”  
“Of course. And hey, if something happens, you're with me.” Jamie smiled.   
“That I am.” Mako confirmed. “Let's get moving then.”

Jamie happily followed Mako through the city, sipping his boba and talking almost non stop. Mako mostly listened, but he had a constant smile on his face, looking content. 

They arrived at the beach, which was rather busy with the lovely weather they'd been having. They found a spot, dropping their stuff and Jamie rushing out of his clothes.   
“Last one there's a rotten egg!” Jamie challenged Mako and charged ahead, Mako not even attempting to keep up. He watched with a chuckle as Jamie ran into the water, throwing himself to the waves and coming back up with a gasp.  
“COLD!” he screeched, Mako laughing loudly.   
“That's what you get!” he teased.  
“Well at least I'm not a rotten egg!” Jamie retorted with a grin. “Come on Mako! Get in here!”  
“Yeah yeah.” Mako made his way to the shore, wading into the water until he was waist deep. Jamie was shivering a little because of the cold water, but he went under and came back up, shaking the water off like a dog.   
“God that's lovely. This heat's just terrible!” he threw himself back and floated in front of Mako, who slowly sat down. He was tall enough that he still had his head above water when seated, smiling as he got used to the water.   
“Yeah, I really needed that.” he sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing. Jamie smirked, quietly going behind Mako, making ready to splash the biggest wave over his still dry hair. He was just about to when Mako grabbed behind him, found Jamie's ankle and dragged him back to his front.

“Don't even think about it, Fawkes.” Mako smirked.  
“Awww how did you notice?” Jamie pouted. “You're no fun.”   
“Oh?” Mako grinned, fingers running close to Jamie's armpits. Jamie was extremely ticklish, giggling while he tried to push Mako's hands away, screeching when Mako went in for the kill, laughing and giggling until tears streamed down his face. He gasped for air and pleaded for mercy, Mako granting it with a grin. The second Mako let his guard down Jamie saw his chance, jumping him and toppling him over backwards into the water. He grinned triumphantly, Mako laughing as he came back up.  
“You little rat!” he tried to grab Jamie but Jamie jumped away, running back to the shore.  
“Coward!”  
“I'd rather be a live coward than a dead one!” Jamie laughed.   
“Just wait until I get my hands on you!” Mako shook his fist with pretend anger, but then laughed as well. 

“James!”

Jamie looked up when he heard Lena's cheerful voice.   
“Heyy!” he waved as he saw his clique come onto the beach. Lena was already in her swimwear, charging straight in and colliding with Jamie, both falling flat in the water with a plunge, laughing all the way. The others soon joined, the group playing and having fun in the water, though Jamie did feel a bit guilty about not having so much time for Mako now. It had been the aim to spend the afternoon together, after all. 

Jamie eventually noticed he was getting sunburned, going back to where they'd dropped their stuff to put some more sun screen on. Mako joined him, getting a drink.   
“Sorry about them. They must've just had the same idea.” Jamie said.   
“Don't worry about it, Jamie.” Mako smiled. “I'm having fun. They're a great bunch of people.”  
“They are.” Jamie nodded.   
“Need some help?” Mako asked, seeing Jamie trying to get the sunscreen in his neck.   
“Oh, would you?” Jamie said, turning his back to him while he continued at the front. Mako helped him get his back covered, then the back of his legs too.   
“There, all set to go.” Mako said. “Wanna see who can wrestle Genji under?”  
“Oh, you're on!”

They spent the whole day at the beach, only leaving when darkness was setting in. Jamie was tired, sunburnt and had sand everywhere, but he'd had a grand day, smiling ear to ear as they arrived back on campus. 

“Wanna come to my dorm and chill after you've had a shower?” Mako asked.   
“Sure. I doubt I'll be much good though, I'm pretty tired.” Jamie admitted.   
“That's okay. There's just something I wanted to show you.” Mako said.  
“Okay. I'll see you in like thirthy minutes then.” Jamie nodded, the group splitting up and going to their respective dorms. 

Genji, Lucio and Jamie headed to the showers together, all tired and spent after a lovely day at the beach.   
“Oh dude, you got burnt bad!” Lucio gasped, looking at Jamie, roasted shoulders. They were bright red, as were his nose, arms and cheeks.   
“Yeah. I did put water resistant sun screen on but apparently I'm just too white.” Jamie smirked.   
“That's gonna sting in the morning.” Genji chuckled, Jamie shrugging.  
“It was a fun day.” he said.   
“It was. You never told us you were going to the beach with Mako.” Lucio noted.   
“Nah, didn't think it was worth mentioning. Didn't think you guys would show up, either.” Jamie turned on the shower and hissed. “Ow, ow, ow. Hot.”  
“Well we didn't interrupt something, did we?” Genji wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Nah.” Jamie said. “Don't worry.”  
“Are you sure? Mako's been hanging out with you a lot.” Lucio said.   
“So? We're friends.” Jamie frowned. “What of it?”  
“Nothing, nothing. God, I got sand everywhere.” Lucio complained.   
“Sand in places I didn't know I had!” Genji chimed in.  
“TMI.”

Jamie went to Mako's dorm room, knocking and going in when he heard a confirming grunt.   
“Hey.” Jamie smiled and came in. Mako had also just showered, his hair still wet.   
“Hey, come on in.” Mako said. “Oh, ouch.” he hissed, looking at Jamie's burnt skin.  
“Yeahhh.” Jamie shrugged. “Worth it.”  
“It was fun.” Mako agreed.  
“What did you want to show me?”  
“All in good time. First, do you want something to drink?”  
“Well, it's weekend, so a cold beer?”  
“No problem.” Mako fished the bottles out of his small fridge, next to his couch. Jamie sat down and took the bottle from Mako, seeing how Mako took out a brush from a drawer.   
“Do you mind if I brush it while we talk?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Thanks, it's always ropey when it's been in salt water.” Mako explained. “So I have to treat it with special shampoo and wash.” he started brushing it, Jamie sipping his beer. 

“I like your hair.” Jamie said. “It always looks so soft and silky. You must put a lot of time in it.”  
“I do. I like taking care of it.” Mako smiled. “Some self care is good for the soul.”  
“It is.” Jamie nodded. “Hey do you maybe have some aftersun? My skin is starting to burn up.”  
“I should have some in my bathroom.” Mako nodded.   
“Okay.” Jamie hopped off the couch, going to the small bathroom and finding the bottle of aftersun.   
“This is what I wanted to show you.” Mako said, when Jamie came back. Mako took an old photo album onto his lap, opening it at a certain page before giving it to Jamie. There was a picture of Mako and what Jamie presumed was his family, a woman and a man standing behind him, each one had a hand on Mako's shoulder. Mako looked like he was no older than 5, he and his parents clothed in the traditional Maori garb. 

“This was on a sort of festival about our heritage. They didn't normally wear this, but it always made a great impression on me when they did.” Mako smiled. “See my father's face tattoos? I think I might replicate them and have them set in the same place.”  
“That's a great idea.” Jamie said. “You're so tiny here!”  
“I know! I'm barely as tall as my legs in this picture.” Mako chuckled.   
“Hard to imagine that now.” Jamie smirked teasingly. “You big fuck.”  
Mako laughed. “You little rat.”  
“Rat.” Jamie repeated.  
“Hm?” Mako frowned.   
“You keep calling me that.” Jamie said, curiously.   
“Oh, not in a negative way. You just remind me of one sometimes, the way you look scruffy and that shit eating grin of yours-” Mako shrugged. “I don't know. It just reminds me of a rat. But in a good way.”  
“I like it. The Hog and the Rat.” Jamie smiled.   
“That sounds catchy. I like it.” Mako nodded. He continued to brush his hair, Jamie putting the book away before he started putting lotion on his arms, face and shoulders. He took off his shirt and started on his chest, letting it dry for a bit while he finished his beer. 

“Do you want to help me?” Mako asked, holding the brush out to Jamie.   
“Oh, can I?”  
“Yeah, then I can drink my beer.” Mako said.   
“Sure.” Jamie smiled, taking the brush and Mako turning his back to him. Jamie combed his fingers through Mako's hair before he took the brush through it, brushing while Mako drank his beer. The radio played in the background and Jamie felt at peace, his mind relaxing at the long brushtrokes he was making. 

“Your hair is so nice.” Jamie smiled. “So soft and smooth, not at all like mine.”  
“And yet I like your hair.” Mako said. “It suits you, a bit wild and flustered.”  
“Is that so?” Jamie chuckled.   
“Yeah. You are a bit like that. You always seem a little- dreamy.”  
“I do get lost in thought a lot.” Jamie nodded.  
“What do you think about then?”  
“Everything. My friends, uni, homework, art, money, tennis, blablah, not interesting.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “I'd much rather know what goes on in your head sometimes. You're so confident and inviting but you're still really mysterious, you don't really talk about how you feel or what you're thinking.”  
“I do like to keep some things private, that's true.” Mako admitted. “Is there something you'd like to know then?”   
“Well sometimes I'd like to know what you think of me. I feel like a blathering fool when I'm raving on about useless shit, I know I tend to rattle on and it just sort of happens, I can't stop it.” Jamie smiled. “And then I go along and trail off...”   
“I like it when you do that.” Mako smiled. “You always talk about things that make you happy and then you look happy, so that's lovely.”  
“Oh, well alright then.” Jamie smiled. “That's good.”  
“You're really good company, you know?” Mako said. “I really like being around you.”   
“I like being with you too.” Jamie said. “I feel more comfortable when you're around, more confident.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“But you always appear so confident!” Jamie said.   
“I am, but I feel- I don't know.” Mako muttered. “I feel more secure with you there.”  
“Me too.” Jamie nodded. He yawned excessively, Mako chuckling.  
“If you want to sleep, I won't keep you any longer.”  
“Nah it's fine mate.” Jamie said as he finished yawning. “I'll just-” he sank his head against Mako's back. “-I'll just sleep here.”

Mako chuckled, the sound reverbating through Jamie's body.   
“Alright, time for bed.” Mako said, smiling.   
“Oh no.” Jamie said.  
“What?”  
“Gravity is too strong! I can't get up!” Jamie said, with a dramatic gesture. “I can't possibly get off this couch!”  
“Yes you can, stop being weird.” Mako frowned at him, but he cracked at the end, grinning at Jamie's antics. Jamie smirked, Mako extending his hand and helping him up, but of course Jamie's foot got stuck between the couch and the floor. Big feet be damned! He keeled over, right into Mako's arms with an ungraceful noise of surprise.   
“Whoa! Sorry!” Jamie got his foot unstuck and steadied himself before looking up, his face only mere inches away from Mako's. He'd never been this close to him, not when they were alone or not joking around at least. He couldn't help but stare at those incredibly blue eyes, falling silent. 

Mako smiled gently.  
“It's alright, I've come to expect your clumsiness.” but he didn't let go immediately, eyes lingering on Jamie's.   
“I should really get to bed before I break my neck, or someone elses.” Jamie smirked. “You on for a tennis match tomorrow?”  
“Always.” Mako nodded, finally letting go of Jamie. “Think you can play with that sunburn?”  
“You're not getting off that easy.” Jamie grinned. “I'll see you on court at- 2 pm?”  
“Yep, see you then.” Mako agreed, showing Jamie out.  
“Alright, thanks for a lovely day Mako. Sleep tight.” Jamie said.   
“You too, Jamie.” Mako smiled and closed the door as Jamie walked away, back to his own dorm. 

Jamie was still blushing by the time he got to his room, still thinking about how close Mako had been to him, those gentle blue eyes looking into his- shit. 

He was totally into Mako.

Jamie sighed deeply. It started off as an innocent crush but it looked like he'd fallen. Hard. Fuck. He would have been happy just being good friends with Mako but now his stupid crush had developed into something much greater. Something that wasn't so easily denied. 

Jamie shook his head and grunted. He wasn't about to risk their friendship for his silly fluke. 

Mako was worth more than that.


	6. A sinking feeling

Jamie didn't sleep well, his thoughts racing about the realization he'd just had, and the sunburn didn't really help either. When the time came to get out of bed, he was still tired and cranky because of the very painful sunburn and lack of sleep, shuffling around his room with frequent groans and complaints. 

His door opened and Genji came in with a frown, crab walking and moving his hands while making grumpy bear noises.  
“Did someone awake from hibernation?” he asked, grinning.   
“Ugh, Genji not now.” Jamie rolled his eyes.   
“What's wrong?” Genji asked, sitting himself down on his usual spot.   
“Didn't get much sleep.” Jamie said. “Sunburnt and all.”  
“What did Mako show you?”  
“It was kinda personal, Genji.” Jamie sighed.   
“Oh, okay.” Genji nodded. “Did he show you his Pengis?”  
“Genji.” Jamie frowned at his friend.   
“Sorry, sorry.” Genji apologized. “You really are cranky huh?”  
“Yeah. Probably should cancel the tennis match I had planned with Mako before he sees what I'm really like.” Jamie mumbled.   
“Go take a shower, you'll feel better. Breakfast and a cup of tea would help, too. Or I could just tell Mako you're sick and he could come and keep you company.” Genji suggested.  
“You are a dirty enabler, Genji Shimada.” Jamie grumbled.   
“Mako's sweet on you. My years of experience in the dating circuit say so.”  
“Your years of experience can go suck a dick.” Jamie frowned.  
“If you let my years of experience guide you, you'll be the one getting their dick sucked, my friend.” Genji smirked.   
“Mako's my friend. Best friend, too. I'm not about to waste that on a stupid crush.” Jamie argued.   
“Fair enough. But you do like him, don't you?” Genji countered.  
“I- yeah. He's – really sweet.” Jamie mumbled, blushing.   
“So why not tell him how you feel? Worst case scenario he says he doesn't feel the same and you stay friends.” Genji shrugged.  
“No, it doesn't work like that. Once I've told him that there's no going back. It won't ever be the same as it was.” Jamie disagreed. “There's always that 'we almost dated' awkwardness. I don't want that.” Jamie sighed.

“Okay, I get that. But what if he feels the same?” Genji asked, beckoning Jamie over.  
“Well I guess I won't ever know unless he speaks up.” Jamie said, coming over.   
“Sit.” Genji said, gesturing to the area in front of him. Jamie grumbled but did what Genji said, Genji smiling and drawing Jamie's head a little closer so he could give him a scalp and shoulder massage.   
“You are tense, my friend.”  
“You been taking classes in massage?” Jamie asked closing his eyes.  
“Yes, actually. I've met a rather interesting masseur, goes by the name of Zenyatta.” Genji said. “He's in that spa that's just outside the city, by the private beachside.”  
“Ohh, sounds like you got a crush too.” Jamie relaxed under the circles Genji was making on his scalp, sighing deeply.   
“Maybe a little.” Genji admitted. “God, your neck is so stiff. Hold on.” Genji cracked his knuckles and put his hands down firmly. Jamie grunted, the massage hurt but it felt good at the same time, the muscles really loosening up.  
“So what do you suggest then?” Jamie asked, resigning to his fate.  
“Well you obviously know him better than me, but I think he's a sensitive guy. He'd appreciate you telling him in a private setting, maybe a bit of romance, go for a walk down the moonlit boulevard kind of thing.” Genji said.   
“Well, perhaps.” Jamie considered.   
“Didn't he give you a swimming lesson once? Why not ask for another one, down the beach, at night, set up a campfire, have a beer, share your first kiss on the shoreline, sand in your asscrack.”  
“You really know how to make a sales pitch.” Jamie chuckled.   
“I do, don't I?” Genji chuckled. He'd receeded to just scratching Jamie's hair, Jamie purring. “So what's your plan?”  
“I should probably catch him alone, you're right. I did kind of want to learn swimming with clothes on. I could suggest a private lesson again.”  
“Yes, now you're getting it!” Genji grinned. “Go get him, Jamie.”

Jamie decided to take Genji's advice to heart. He'd never get anywhere if he didn't speak up for himself. So he showed up early to the tennis court, refreshed by a shower and a big breakfast.   
“Hey Jamie!” Mako smiled as he came walking onto the court.   
“Hey Mako!” Jamie grinned. “You ready to get playing?”  
“Always. How's the sunburn?” Mako asked, unpacking his racket.   
“Painful.” Jamie frowned. “It's okay though. I'm tough as nails!”   
“I know. You should really pay more attention next time, bring an old tshirt to protect your skin.”  
“Yes, mum.” Jamie prodded Mako's side playfully. “Come on, let's get started!”  
“Alright, Alright. You in a hurry?”  
“No, just looking forward to our match.” Jamie smirked. “You serve!”

They played their usual best of three, but Jamie was absent, his mind on what he was going to ask Mako during drinks afterwards. He got absolutely wrecked, Mako beating him with 6-3 and 6-2. 

“What the hell was that?” Mako asked, as soon as they got to the bar for their usual drink. Jamie shrugged.  
“Guess I'm still a bit tired from yesterday. Sucks.” he muttered. “Sorry. That was hardly worth your time.”  
“Jamie, I always enjoy spending time with you.” Mako said. “But I've never seen you play this badly. You seem distracted. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, there's just something I wanted to ask.” Jamie said, taking a sip of his water.   
“What is it?” Mako asked.   
“I was wondering if you could give me another swimming lesson.” Jamie said. “I felt kind of awkward yesterday in the sea. I didn't dare go any deeper than my waist. I'm still not confident in my ability to swim.”  
“Oh! Of course. You could have said something yesterday, you know. Could have done that there, too.” Mako noted.   
“I know. I guess I was just embarrassed.” Jamie sighed.   
“Don't worry about it. When did you want to meet up at the pool?”  
“Whatever's convenient for you.” Jamie said. “I'm just grateful you still want to do it.”  
“Of course, I'm happy to help my best friend.” Mako smiled. “Was that what was on your mind?”  
“Yes. I'm sorry, I still get so awkward sometimes even though we're friends.” Jamie apologized.  
“It's okay.” Mako placed a hand on Jamie's back and patted gently. “I know you're weird.”  
“Ass.” Jamie grinned.   
“So, I can do tonight if you want.” Mako said. “Unless you're too tired.”  
“Nah, it's fine.” Jamie assured him. “I'll see you there after dinner?”  
“Sure thing.” Mako nodded. “Just so long as you're more focused than you were just now.”  
“I promise.” Jamie agreed.   
“Alright. I'll see you tonight, then.”

Jamie took some rest after the tennis match, getting ready for tonights swimming session. He wondered how he was going to bring it up to Mako, if he was brave enough to do it. He headed to the pool early, to make sure he wouldn't miss Mako by accident. He waited by the edge of the big pool, near the entrance, still fully clothed. He was wearing his swimtrunks underneath, but he was only going to take off his clothes once Mako got here, it was a bit chilly.

“Hey, you that guy Mako's supposed to meet?”

Jamie gasped when a foreign voice apparently spoke to him. A tall guy, one of the blokes Mako hung out with after class, from the motor club, and another guy, also from the club but Jamie didn't remember seeing him before. 

“Yeah, why?” Jamie said, crossing his arms awkwardly. He didn't know these guys, and yet they knew about this? It was a private meeting, unless of course Mako couldn't make it and he'd asked his friends to tell him that. 

“So you're his new project, huh? Kinda skinny, pretty though.” one of them looked Jamie over and reached for his arm, but Jamie stepped back.   
“I don't know what you're talking about, but please just leave me alone.” Jamie said, nervously.  
“Don't be so uptight, darl. Mako has an eye for the good ones.”   
“What? No, stay away.” Jamie inched back even further, but he'd trapped himself between the pool and the two guys that were harassing him.   
“Come on, Mako always picks the easy ones, we know you want it.”   
“Get away from me.” Jamie tried to resist when one of them grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.   
“You're way too fragile to be Mako's type. You should be glad we even pay attention to you.” one of them came in closer, hand on Jamie's waist.   
“Get the fuck off of me.” Jamie pulled loose, the other scoffing.   
“Frigid bitch. Guess Mako isn't always on the money.”

“Yeah, guess not. Fucking brat.” the last one lashed out with a push, Jamie losing balance and falling into the deep end of the pool. He was submerged before he could comprehend what happened. He heard the two blokes laughing as they walked away. Jamie tried to claw a hand onto the pool's edge and heave himself up, but he slipped and started sinking, breath already stocking in his throat. The clothes he was still wearing were dragging him down, filling with water and becoming heavier by the second. He flailed, but that only made things worse. 

He was going to die, wasn't he? 

He was going to die in the university pool, of all fucking places. 

Panic struck, water entered his throat and he had forgotten everything Mako had taught him, everything slowly going dark. 

It felt like he was being covered with a very thick blanket, warm and soundless, slowly slipping away...


	7. It's you, you idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave you guys on that cliffhanger for too long now could I?

A plunge, faraway in Jamie's ears. 

Two strong hands around his chest, a rapid motion and the breaking of surface water. Jamie instinctively took a very large breath when he finally could, coughing violently straight after. The tears in his eyes prevented him from seeing his saviour, but he didn't have to guess. Only one person he knew had hands that strong. Mako. He was lifted up onto the pool's edge, still coughing hard, shivering and crying. 

“Are you two out of your fucking minds?!” 

Mako's voice was shrill, like Jamie had never heard it before. Booming, vibrating through him, but his two arms never left. He held him close, protective and comforting.  
“You nearly killed him! You better pray I don't see you again!”   
Jamie was finally able to look up, though he was still coughing up chloride water.   
“We're sorry- we didn't know he couldn't-” the two guys were trying to make excuses, but Mako cut them off with a loud growl.   
“Get out! Just get out!” Mako was furious, his teeth bared. The two guys went running, Mako turning his head back to Jamie. 

“Are you okay?” Mako asked, urgently, a big comforting hand on his back. Jamie was shaking uncontrollably, but he nodded, struggling to speak.   
“God I'm so sorry.” Mako sighed. “Those fucking pricks.” Mako kept holding him and Jamie let his head fall on the broad shoulder beneath it, shaky breaths being taken.   
“Shhh, you're okay.” Mako said in an attempt to comfort him. “Come on, we should get you to somewhere warm before you go into shock.” 

Jamie expected to have to walk, but Mako simply lifted him and carried him back to the changing room. He was sat down and unclothed, Mako drying him off, still mumbling about those 'fucking idiots'. Mako didn't bother with drying himself, just threw on his clothes again and he gave Jamie his spare sweater and jogging pants, the fabric soft and comfortable and it was just what Jamie needed. He almost dissapeared in the clothes, but they were warm and smelled of Mako.   
“There, that's better.” Mako sighed. “How are you feeling?”  
“B-b-better.” Jamie nodded. “S-shaken.”  
“Of course.” Mako nodded, understanding. “Do you want to go upstairs to the fireplace in the bar?”  
“You'll stay w-with me, right?” Jamie asked, immediately.  
“Of course I will stay. I'll stay with you until I'm sure you're alright.” Mako assured him.   
“Okay. Then y-yes.”  
“Can you walk?”  
“Yeah, if you help me-” Jamie got to his feet, Mako offering him support, since his legs were still trembling like crazy. 

“Easy going.” Mako said, gently guiding him.   
“God- I still can't believe what just happened-” Jamie mumbled, taking one step at a time.  
“Me neither. If I get my hands on them I swear-”  
“Please don't get into trouble over me.” Jamie said. “It's not worth risking your scholarship for.”  
“I'd say your life is worth my scholarship.” Mako disagreed, but his eyes were warm.   
“Thank you.” Jamie stopped, getting overwhelmed by emotions. Mako had saved his life. He'd nearly died, and it was just now hitting him how badly this could have turned out.   
“Oh Jamie, come here.” Mako lifted him up again, cradling him in those powerful arms. “You're alright, you're safe.” 

Jamie soaked in the feeling of being in Mako's arms, pressing his teary face into Mako's neck, hearing that lovely deep voice hush him. Mako carried him upstairs to the bar, where a cosy fireplace always burned. They were the only ones there, Mako sitting them down in front of it.

“There you go, nice and warm.” Mako said. “Do you need something to drink?”  
“Maybe some tea?” Jamie asked, looking up into Mako's eyes, that were worried and gentle.  
“Of course. Stay put, I'll go order.” Mako smiled and Jamie nodded. He sniffed and wiped his tears as Mako left to get them the drinks.

He was still shaking when Mako came back, his hands too trembly to take the tea from Mako. Mako set it down with him instead, sitting down next to him on the floor. He wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders and pulled him close, Jamie resting against Mako's sizeable gut, head on his broad shoulder. Mako draped a blanket over them and squeezed Jamie's shoulder.   
“I'm sorry.” Mako mumbled. “I should have been there quicker.”  
“No, it's not your fault.” Jamie said quietly. “You saved my life. Thank you.”  
“Anytime, Jamie.” Mako whispered. 

Jamie cuddled into Mako's side, Mako happily letting him, stroking his back softly. He was being incredibly sweet, leaning his cheek on Jamie's head.   
“What did they want from you anyway?” Mako asked.  
“They said something about me being easy?” Jamie said, confused. “That you had an eye for the good ones.”   
“Oh good grief-” Mako groaned. “They harassed you as well as tried to kill you?”  
“Y-yeah. They seemed to think I was some kind of easy catch.” Jamie mumbled, huddling himself.   
“Ugh, I did tell Santos I was meeting you here tonight. They must have overheard and drawn their own conclusions-” Mako sighed. “I'm so sorry Jamie.”   
“It's okay.” Jamie muttered. “At least you're here.”

“It's not that, I just- I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And now this-” Mako sighed, rubbing his face. “I was so scared seeing you go under. I thought I was going to lose you.”  
“Mako-” Jamie looked up when he heard Mako's voice falter. Mako's mouth trembled, his hand covering his eyes. Jamie got hit with the realization of just how much he might actually mean to Mako. He'd never really considered it before but they'd become really close friends over the past few months. 

“Hey..” Jamie instinctively came closer, pulling Mako's head to his shoulder hushing him. “It's okay, big guy. I'm still here.”  
Mako pulled Jamie in for a hug, pressing him close to his chest. Jamie carefully nuzzled his face to Mako's neck, his trembling finally resided. He was warm and comfortable now, being close to Mako made him feel fuzzy inside. 

“Sorry- I just got overwhelmed.” Mako apologized. “I was just so afraid I'd never get to talk to you again. Never see you smile again-” he leaned back and stroked some damp hair behind Jamie's ear.   
“It'd be awfully empty here without you.”  
“Aw, Mako-” Jamie smiled. “Never knew you were sentimental.”  
“I guess you bring it out in me.” Mako cracked a small smile. “C'mere.” he pulled him back in, Jamie happily getting comfortable in Mako's arms. This scene, them by the burning fire, hot tea in their mugs, cuddling cosily, it was oddly intimate. Jamie felt something clogging the air between them. A tension, something that needed to be said.

“Mako-” Jamie mumbled, stroking his hand over Mako's chest. “I actually kind of wanted to meet you here to tell you something.”  
“Oh?” Mako frowned, seeming nervous all of a sudden.  
“Yeah, and this was all Genji's idea so I'm blaming him if this goes horribly wrong, but I was actually hoping to tell you how I feel-” Jamie had been smooth so far, but he felt the nerves strike now, along with the stress from nearly dying, it made him shake again.   
“How you feel- what?” Mako asked.

“Ah- nauseous, chloride water!” Jamie hopped up and ran to the bathroom, even though he wasn't really nauseous at all. He'd coughed up most of the water he swallowed already. He just needed a moment to collect himself. Take a breath. 

He didn't expect Mako to follow, face pale and worried.  
“Jamie-?”  
“Oh, no please-” Jamie shook his head, tears springing into his eyes.   
“I've got you.” Mako taking Jamie's hair and stroking it back so it was out of Jamie's face as he bent Jamie over the sink with gentle force. Jamie just shook his head again, chuckling a bit while he sniffed.   
“I'm sorry. I'm not really nauseous. I just needed a moment.” he said, Mako releasing him. “I'm sorry if I worried you.”  
“What's wrong, Jamie?” Mako asked, crossing his arms. Jamie hoped his eyes didn't look too puffed when he looked up into Mako's eyes.   
“I'm so sorry Mako.” he didn't want to break down in tears, not now. But everything was just...happening so much.   
“Oh, Jamie...” Mako opened his arms and Jamie fell into them, sobbing. Mako hushed him, gentle as ever. “It's alright. I'm here.”  
Jamie couldn't reply, just overwhelmed and wanting to dissapear. Mako's arms were perfect for that, though.

“Let's get you back to your dorm.” Mako said, gently. “You must be exhausted.”  
Jamie nodded, sniffling. “Please.” god, he sounded horrible even to himself.   
“Hey- you're gonna be okay.” Mako comforted, hand stroking over Jamie's back. Jamie sniffed again, letting Mako guide him out the door. 

They got back to Jamie's dorm, Jamie still dishiveled.  
“I'm so sorry, Mako. I meant for this to be fun.”  
“The fun kind of got robbed from us when they tried to kill you.” Mako argued. “Come on, sit down. You need to rest.”  
“I'm no fun, am I?”  
“Jamie-” Mako chuckled. “I think you're fun. You just need to sleep. Come on, lie down, I'll tuck you in.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Jamie conceeded, lying down on his bed. Mako pulled a blanket over him, not mentioning that Jamie was still wearing his clothes.   
“There you go. Do you want some water?” Mako asked.   
“I really want tea. I left it at the bar didn't I?” Jamie looked around.   
“Tell you what, you can get a tea in the morning. Just have some water.” Mako said, taking a glass and filling it at the small sink in Jamie's bathroom.  
“Alright.” Jamie pouted. “Thanks.”  
“You're welcome.” Mako sat on the edge of Jamie's bed, making sure Jamie drank at least half of the glass.   
“I'm sorry for ruining your day.” Jamie muttered.  
“You didn't ruin it, Jamie.” Mako smiled. His hand reached for Jamie's head and stroked gently, Jamie relaxing a little. “It's always nice to spend time with you.”  
“You're so sweet.” Jamie said, quietly. A silence fell, during which Mako kept stroking Jamie's hair. Jamie slowly relaxed, sighing deeply.  
“Is there someone special in your life?” he asked, looking at Mako curiously.  
Mako looked at him with gentle, calm eyes. He nodded, smiling.   
“They're very lucky.” Jamie smiled.   
“It's you, you idiot.” Mako chuckled. 

“What?”

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” Mako gasped, jolting up.  
“Uh, yeah, you kind of did.” Jamie said, looking at Mako wide eyed. “Really?”  
“Uhm- yeah-” Mako twiddled his thumbs with a nervous look. “I've liked you for a long time.”  
Jamie stared blankly at him, confused. He didn't know what to say. Mako liked him? For real?  
“Mako-” Jamie sat up again.  
“-I'm sorry for dropping this on you. You've got enough on your mind. I should leave, you need rest.” Mako wanted to get up but Jamie was astute enough to grab his finger.   
“Don't go.” Jamie's voice wavered heavily and he damned himself for it. “Please.”  
Mako sighed, shoulders dropping and looking back at Jamie.   
“Please stay. I love you.” Jamie said, very quietly. He shrunk as he said that, seeing Mako's eyes widen. 

Mako said nothing, sitting down with Jamie again, looking stumped as he pulled him into a hug. He squeezed tightly, Jamie squeezing back. He could hardly believe what was happening, and it was all going so fast. He looked into Mako's eyes, searching for something, any sort of confirmation.

“I love you, too.” 

It was a whisper, a big finger stroking Jamie's hair behind his ear. Jamie smiled softly, Mako leaned his forehead against Jamie's, also smiling.   
“Is that what you wanted to say earlier?” Mako guessed.   
“Yeah, I kind of wanted it to be an intimate, romantic moment, though.” Jamie groaned.   
“Well, you've certainly achieved that.” Mako smiled. “Do you need me to stay?”   
“Yeah. Please stay.” Jamie nodded.   
“Alright. I'm here, Jamie.” Mako said, shoving closer. Jamie embraced him as he laid down next to him, soaking in the safe feeling. He felt his mind go quiet, his body settling, breathing in Mako's smell, the feeling of his body so close to him, the warmth and gentleness of it all. 

“I was wondering how to tell you. I had no idea.” Mako mumbled. “I thought you just wanted to be friends. I would have been happy with that, but there was always something there, a spark in my chest when you smiled at me.”  
“Jeez, Mako-” Jamie chuckled, blushing. “I always thought you were handsome, from that first time we met, but when we got closer I realized you were so much more than just that popular jock and I was falling so hard for you, I can't believe you didn't notice.”  
“I'm pretty dense.” Mako smiled. “I'm glad you feel the same.”  
“Me too.” Jamie nodded. He nuzzled his face to Mako's shoulder, sighing peacefully. “Wonder what the guys will say.”  
“Finally, probably.” Mako grinned. “Knowing Lucio, he was on to us.”  
“Probably, yeah.” Jamie giggled. “Ugh, I'm really tired.”  
“Go to sleep then. I'll be here in the morning.” Mako whispered.   
“With tea?” Jamie joked.   
“How do you like your tea?” Mako countered.   
“I like black orange tea with two spoons of sugar.” Jamie smiled, feeling Mako nuzzle his face before kissing his cheek.  
“Alright. Sleep tight, sweetheart.” Mako said, his voice full of adoration.   
“Yeah. I love you.” Jamie smiled. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight. I love you, too.” Mako whispered, Jamie closed his eyes, falling asleep, feeling safer and more comfortable than he had in a long time.


	8. Effortless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bury me in that domestic shit

He slept very well, only waking up when he was being shaken gently.  
“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” Mako's voice had a smile in it. “I've got your tea.”  
“Hmm, tea?” Jamie blinked a few times before he saw Mako's face clearly, smiling when Mako leaned in for a kiss to Jamie's cheek.   
“Yep, black orange with two spoons of sugar, your favourite mug.”  
“Ohhh you spoil me.” Jamie sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry for falling asleep in your clothes.”  
“It's alright. You look cute.” Mako said, his eyes shimmering when they crossed Jamie's.   
“Thank you, love.” Jamie smiled. “For the tea, too.”   
“You're welcome.” Mako smiled. “It should be perfect drinking temperature.”  
“You really went all out.” Jamie grinned, taking a sip, sighing deeply after that and dropping his shoulders. “Hmmmm, that's lovely.”  
“So are you.” Mako kissed Jamie's temple, Jamie closing his eyes and enjoying the soft morning fuzzyness. Well, afternoon fuzzyness. He'd slept in quite late, apparently. Luckily it was still the weekend. 

“Hey guys!” Lucio came in with a big grin. “Did he like the mug?”  
“Yeah.” Mako nodded.  
“Oh you told him that. I wondered where you picked that up.” Jamie smiled.  
“I'm super glad you guys hooked up. Mako is just all sunshine now.” Lucio teased.   
“So you took my advice!” Genji entered with a dramatic ballet gesture. “And it paid off!”  
“Yes, Genji. You were right.” Jamie rolled his eyes with a grin. “Thank you.”  
“Ah, the fruits of love.” Genji puckered his lips and made a kissy sound. “You guys are cute.”  
“Yeah.” Lucio agreed. “So can you finally drop tennis now and come back to baseball?”  
“No, I enjoy tennis far too much. Besides, then I wouldn't get to play with Jamie anymore.” Mako said. “Not happening, Santos.”

“So you started playing tennis to spend time with me?” Jamie asked, looking at Mako accusingly.  
“Well, initially.” Mako admitted. “But then I accidentally really enjoyed it.”  
“And that had nothing to do with Jamie, of course.” Lucio crossed his arms suspiciously.   
“Of course not.” Mako said innocently. “What can I say? I fell in love.”  
Jamie smiled adoringly, Mako chuckling a little awkwardly.   
“I think it's sweet.” Genji said. “You guys will make eachother happy.”  
“Well, he's already saved my life.” Jamie smiled. “I wouldn't be here without him.”  
“Really? What happened?” Lucio frowned.  
“Some jocks came up to me in the pool last night and pushed me in.” Jamie explained. “I was still in full clothes so I just started sinking. Mako saved me.”   
“Damn, that's intense. Are you okay?” Lucio asked, worried.   
“You should report them to the principal!” Genji immediately said, shocked. “They could have killed you!”

“He's right.” Mako agreed. “We should see the principal about this.”  
“But I thought they were your friends?” Jamie said, confused.  
“If they even were before, they are not anymore. They've been lurking about the motor club in the hopes of becoming popular I guess.” Mako sighed.   
“Well, it was lucky that Mako was coming in just then.” Jamie mumbled. “I don't want any trouble though.”  
“Jamie, they should at least get reprimanded.” Lucio said. “No matter their intention, they nearly caused you to drown.”  
“He's right.” Genji said. “We'll come with you if you like.”  
“No, it's okay. I'll be okay if Mako's with me.” Jamie said. Mako nodded in affirmation.  
“I'll be there with you.”   
“Thanks.” Jamie smiled. “I guess we should report it at least.”  
“Let's do that tomorrow.” Mako said. “We shouldn't wait too long.”  
“Alright.” Jamie said, nodding. “Let's do that.”  
“It'll be okay, Jamie.” Mako smiled, rubbing his back. “How are you feeling? Better?”  
“Yeah I feel fine.” Jamie nodded. “Just a bit unreal, if you know what I mean.”   
“I understand. It must have been horrible.” Lucio nodded. “Well I'm glad Mako was there to save you.”  
“Me too.” Genji agreed. “Just goes to show you guys were meant to be together!”

Mako and Jamie spent the whole day lounging about together, cuddling and watching movies, Jamie drawing a bit while Mako did some light reading. It was great for Jamie to calm down from yesterday, the homely feel making him feel safe and solid, especially when Mako wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“You're really talented.” Mako said, watching how Jamie drew the room around them.   
“I had to work hard for this. It's not just talent.”   
“Of course, it's training too. I know. But you have an eye for proportion.” Mako said. “It was a well intended compliment, darling.” he chuckled.   
“I know.” Jamie smiled. “I just get so many people thinking it's effortless, I'm sorry.”  
“You make it look effortless.” Mako said, looking intrigued.  
“Thank you.” Jamie blushed a little. “Just like you make swimming and wrestling look effortless.”  
“Not tennis?”  
“Nah looks like you're lumbering well on that mate.” Jamie laughed, Mako prodding him playfully before he wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. Jamie nuzzled back, feeling fuzzy when Mako pecked a kiss to his nose.   
“I love you.” Mako mumbled, Jamie smiling warmly.  
“Love you too.” he returned the gesture, booping Mako's nose. Mako chuckled and looked at Jamie's other artbook, making a look at him that conveyed 'is it okay if I look into it?'  
“Go ahead.” Jamie nodded. “You're in there a few times too.” he warned.   
“Naked, I hope.” Mako grinned.   
“Well, maybe later.” Jamie joked.   
“You should come and watch wrestling practice.” Mako said. “I'll wear my extra tight suit.”  
“Oh really?” Jamie smirked coyly. “That sounds...interesting.”  
“Sure does. I don't think you've seen me wrestle yet, right?” Mako asked.  
“Yeah, I wasn't allowed in the hall when I asked.” Jamie pouted.  
“So you did try.”

“Yeah. The trainer said only introducees and friends and I didn't know you all that well then.” Jamie muttered. “But I'd love to come and watch you wrestle some noobs onto the floor.”  
“You should try out. I'd be happy to show you the ropes.” Mako smiled, turning the pages of the sketchbook.  
“No offense but we're hardly in the same weight class.” Jamie smirked. “Though getting straddled by you doesn't sound like a punishment.”  
“Wrestling is a lot more than just taking someone in a chokehold though. It's-”  
“I know. You just make it look effortless.” Jamie smiled gently while putting a finger on Mako's lips.  
“Ah, I get it. A comeback.” Mako chuckled, eyes shimmering warmly. “Clever.”  
“Aren't I?” Jamie giggled, coming in for a cuddle. Mako laughed and grabbed Jamie, taking him in a playful chokehold, blowing a raspberry to his neck. Jamie giggled and laughed, trying to free himself but Mako was adamant with his affection. 

Jamie put away his sketchbook and decided to focus on Mako, the two cuddling on the couch intimately.   
“It's so strange, I never thought I would be able to do this with you.” Mako mused.   
“Well that makes two of us.” Jamie smiled. “Out of interest, how long have you liked me for?”  
“Well I thought you were cute from the moment we met on that car park. Then when you started coming to baseball and swimming practice and I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to impress you, you know?” Mako chuckled a little at his own sillyness.   
“Well I was just afraid you felt like I was following you.” Jamie admitted.   
“Honestly it never even occurred to me. I thought you were genuinely there to make sketches.”  
“I was, at first.” Jamie said. “But I kept coming back for you.”  
“Liked what you saw, huh?” Mako bragged with a grin, Jamie pinching him correctively.  
“Maybe a little.” Jamie chuckled. “Honestly I just thought you were so nice to me in the parking lot the first time we met, and I wondered what you were like after that.”  
“Why didn't you just come up to me though?” Mako asked.   
“Because you're a popular kid with loads of friends and I just moved here and I had no friends yet and also you were like the sports master and I'm a nerdy art student?” Jamie suggested. “We didn't have a lot in common.”

“You never know that until you try.” Mako said. “I wanted to know you better but I felt like you were shutting me out for a while, until I switched to tennis and actually got to talk to you. I was worried I'd pushed you away with my offer of teaching you to swim.”  
“Shut you out? No! I was just- scared of talking to you I guess. Scared to admit that I liked you because I thought I stood no chance.” Jamie sighed.   
“Are you still scared?” Mako asked.   
“No. I love every minute we spend together.” Jamie smiled. “And I can't wait for whatever the rest of our time together has to offer.”  
“If it's up to me, that will be a very long time indeed.” Mako smiled as well, the back of his hand stroking over Jamie's cheek. Jamie purred adoringly, burying himself against Mako.   
“I hope so too.” he agreed. They shared a tender look, Jamie feeling how he blushed, heat rushing to his head. He was a little jittery, being this intimate with Mako threw him off his game and left him an inarticulate mess.

The eye contact between them made him shy, glancing away a little but at the same time he didn't want to look away. Mako chuckled softly, nuzzling his face to Jamie's gently.   
“Jamie?” Mako whispered.  
“Yes Mako?” Jamie replied quietly.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded, Mako leaning in and covering Jamie's lips with his own, softly and carefully. Jamie had never really kissed anyone before, so he was a little overwhelmed with how it all felt, feeling his stomach flutter, his fingers shake, his cheeks burning and the feeling of Mako so close to him. 

He eventually had to break away to giggle, the urge too overwhelming to ignore any longer. Mako still held him loosely, chuckling at Jamie's awkwardness.   
“Gosh you're cute.” Mako laughed, kissing Jamie's cheek fondly.   
“Stop.” Jamie laughed, but he pulled Mako back in for another kiss, though it was ended quickly through their shared laughter. 

“Oh, right- I have to sort out my books and stuff for tomorrow.” Jamie remembered, when they'd finished chuckling and returned to cuddling.  
“Need help?” Mako asked.  
“No I should be okay.” Jamie said. “Thank you though.”  
“I'll just browse your book some more.” Mako nodded. 

Jamie got up off the couch, rummaging around while Mako looked through the sketchbook peacefully. Jamie decided to clear out his closet as well, throwing out some old clothes and sorting through the other stuff in there as well. 

“I have so much laundry to do, ugh.” he complained, looking at the pile.   
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, I really let it slide the past couple of days.” Jamie sighed. “Sorry, this isn't very interesting or anything.”  
“It's alright. Don't exert yourself. You did have a shocking experience yesterday.” Mako said, concerned. “You could still be a bit off.”  
“I'm alright, just a bit of a headache.” Jamie smiled.   
“Take it easy then.” Mako said. “Don't want to carry you to the doctor's office.”  
“I'm fine.” Jamie waved away Mako's concern.  
“Okay. Just making sure.” Mako said, and left Jamie to his chores.

But Jamie might have been better off listening. Thirty minutes after that convo, he started feeling heavy headed, his head throbbing and he laid down in bed to rest a bit.   
“I told you.” Mako shook his head. “Almost drowning will give you a shock. Even if just a small one.”  
“Yeah yeah..” Jamie pouted. “I just need some sleep.”  
“Alright, I'll leave you to it. Message me when you wake up and we can grab some dinner together?”  
“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Jamie nodded. “I'll let you know.”  
“Okay, sleep tight, sweetheart.” Mako smiled and kissed Jamie's cheek before he left the room. 

He woke up to his alarm for the morning, gasping when he remembered his promise to Mako. He wanted to jump up but felt a body next to him, large and warm. He smiled when he saw Mako all tuckered out, sprawled over the rest of the bed, leg hanging off of it. He couldn't help the sentimental look on his face when he saw Mako had brought in all his laundry, folded it and put it in stacks, ready to be put in the closet. He fondly kissed Mako's cheek and climbed over his sleeping body, careful not to wake him, and started making breakfast. 

Mako hadn't woken up at Jamie's alarm, and he was hard to wake even with Jamie waving food in front of him.  
“Makooo..” Jamie shook his arm gently. “Wake up love.”  
“Hn?” Mako grunted, nudging Jamie's hand from his arm but smiling when he saw it was Jamie.   
“Made ya breakfast.” Jamie smirked. “Good morning.”  
“Oh, thank you. That wasn't necessary.” Mako sat up, mumbling sleepily. “It smells lovely, though.”  
“You're welcome. Thanks for doing all my laundry, you're a saint.” Jamie smiled gratefully.   
“No trouble, darling.” Mako cupped Jamie's cheek with a sleep warm hand and stroked his thumb over it gently. “You feeling better?”  
“Yeah I'm good.” Jamie assured Mako while he sat down next to him to eat breakfast. 

“Ready to go see the principal?” Mako asked.   
“Sort of. Let me finish my tea and I'll give you a better answer.” Jamie chuckled.   
“It'll be okay, Jamie.” Mako smiled, kissing him with sleepwarm lips. “The principal will understand.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “I know. I just still can't really fathom what happened.”  
“We should go back to the pool.” Mako said. “Get you back in there.”  
“Oh, do I have to?” Jamie shuddered.  
“You'll get scared the rest of your life if you don't get back in soon. I'll come with you, I promise.” Mako said.   
“Alright- I guess you're right.” Jamie nodded. “Tonight?”  
“If you want.” Mako said. “Whenever you're ready.”  
“Never?” Jamie suggested.  
“Not an option.” Mako chuckled. “Sorry love.”  
“It's alright. Let's just go tonight.” Jamie nodded. “After we tell the principal.”  
“Okay.” Mako agreed. “That sounds good.”


	9. Hydrophobia

The principal took it as expected. He promised to expel the guys responsible for a week or so, and asked if Jamie wanted to press charges. Jamie wasn't interested in that, he just wanted it to be over with and forget it as soon as possible. Though he doubted it was something he was ever going to forget.

The day went by as normal, and it helped ground him and move on from the weekend, putting it behind him a bit and focusing on what mattered, what made him happy. Mako felt the same way about him, something he'd previously thought impossible. And now he was here, at his side, standing next to the pool with a large, comforting hand on his back. 

“I don't know, Mako-” Jamie said, looking at the water. He felt his legs tremble and hands shake. He hated the feeling of having to get back in there, the near death experience still firmly in his mind.   
“You're here now, Jamie. Let's start slow, in the shallow end.” Mako proposed.   
“Alright.” Jamie nodded. “It'll be okay. It's all gonna be fine.” he muttered as they moved to the shallow part of the pool. 

“It's alright, Jamie. You don't have to do it if you're too scared. I don't want you to panic when you're in there.” Mako said, worried.   
“Well it's either this or I never swim again.” Jamie sighed. “And I want to be able to swim with you.”  
“Okay. I'll go first, you follow me when you're ready.” Mako said, descending the poolside stair into the water. Jamie watched and realized this would probably never feel quite the same, quite as carefree as it did before.

“Jamie?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Give me a bit.” Jamie said, sitting down on the pool's edge and letting his legs dangle in the water. It was lukewarm, as indoor pools often were. Mako smiled and leaned his arms on Jamie's legs, head on top of them.  
“You're very brave for doing this so soon.” he said. “I wasn't sure you were going to go through with it.”  
“Well I guess I got this far already..” Jamie mumbled. He took a deep breath, and then another. Mako gave him the space to slide into the pool, but Jamie hesitated. Every time he looked at the water he just recalled that feeling of sinking, of the quiet that trapped him in a soundless and terrifying blue space. A touch to his knee distracted him from these thoughts, Jamie instead looking at the gentle blue of Mako's eyes. It was so different a hue from the water now.

“You don't have to go further if you don't want to.” Mako said.   
“I just need some time.” Jamie assured him. “It's hard to shake the feeling that I'll just sink again.”  
“I'm here, Jamie.” Mako nodded. “Nothing will happen to you. I promise.”  
“Okay-” Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath again, steeling himself. “It'll be fine. It's gonna be okay.” he muttered, again to assure himself. He bit the bullet, scooting forward, slipping off the edge slowly, feeling a gasp travel through his body when he didn't feel the ground under his feet for a second or two, before his feet touched the tiles.

“That's it, well done.” Mako smiled. “You okay?”  
“Yeah- I think so.” Jamie said, hand still clutching the pool's wall. “It's- okay.”  
“You're doing great.” Mako said. “Here, come with me.” he invited Jamie to take his hand, and Jamie let go of the wall to grasp the firm fingers of Mako's hand. Mako guided him to the middle of the water, crouching so they were floating somewhat without any real swimming being done.   
“You good?”  
“Yeah, this is fine.” Jamie said, a little more at ease. It didn't feel as frightening as it did before. Maybe it was because Mako's presence was distracting him. He looked up into Mako's eyes and smiled, seeing a little worry on his face.  
“Thank you for helping me, Mako.” Jamie said. “I don't think I could have done this alone.”  
“It's alright.” Mako smiled.   
“I guess it helps that I'm not in full clothes. I won't just sink like I did.” Jamie mumbled, letting go of Mako's hand carefully. The deep end still looked daunting, but if he took it slow, perhaps he could get further, walking slowly. He got quite far, the water up to his chest now, Jamie glancing back to see Mako lingering on a short distance. He was looking after him but still wanted to give him the space to achieve this by himself, something which Jamie appreciated. He put another step, the floor angling down here, a bit more than he expected. 

It was like a stepping into an abyss when he noticed it, air trapping itself in his lungs, the water reached up to his neck and he fought to get back, feet slipping away on the tiles, his struggling working him down rather than up, but before he was submerged, he felt a solid hand on his back, lifting him up and keeping him above water.  
“Easy, it's okay.” Mako hushed. “I've got you.”   
Jamie nodded, but he clutched Mako as tightly as he could, breathing hard.  
“Shhh, you're okay.” Mako continued to whisper and try and calm him while he took him back to the shallow end. “You can stand here, it's alright.”   
Jamie tried to regulate his breathing, feeling stupid for being so scared of something that should be fun and exciting. 

“Do you need a break?” Mako asked.   
“Yeah, please.” Jamie nodded, Mako practically carrying him to the poolside and plopping him down on it. Jamie sighed, rubbing his face with a shake of his head.  
“You did really well, don't be so hard on yourself.” Mako said, guessing what Jamie was going to say.  
“I just- I don't want to be scared.” Jamie complained. “I want to just be able to jump in, you know?”  
“You will be. You just need to work through this.” Mako smiled sweetly.  
“I'm so glad you're here.” Jamie smiled lovingly, leaning his forehead down on Mako's.  
“I wouldn't let you go through this alone.” Mako chuckled. “You're being very brave.”  
“Nah I'm not.” Jamie scoffed. “Brave would be just diving in and conquering my fear.”  
“Everyone has their own way of overcoming trauma, Jamie.” Mako said.   
“I guess.” Jamie dropped his shoulders. “Maybe it'll be okay if you keep holding me.” he fell into Mako's arms dramatically, Mako laughing as he cuddled him.   
“You sure?” he asked.  
“Yeah. It was all good when you were holding my hands during that first lesson.” Jamie nodded. “Let's try that again.”  
“Okay.” Mako nodded. “I love you.”

Jamie looked up at hearing the words tenderly whispered into his ear. It made him feel weak in the best possible way. He smiled and kissed Mako, feeling those big arms envelop him while Mako gently tugged Jamie back into the water. He lost himself in their kiss, their lips tasting slightly of the chlorid water they were in. 

“I love you too.” Jamie replied once their lips had parted. Mako kept holding him close, their faces nuzzled to eachother's necks. It felt really intimate, warm and soft and Jamie completely relaxed, feeling much safer now than before.  
“This is nice.” Jamie mumbled, closing his eyes slowly when he felt Mako rock him gently. “Feels good.”  
“Yeah.” Mako muttered. “Real good.”   
Jamie smiled softly, relaxing when Mako stroked a hand through his hair.   
“Ready to try again?” he asked, releasing Jamie slowly. Jamie nodded, not expecting to realize he was off in the deep end now.   
“It's okay, I'm here.” Mako said, when he felt Jamie's grip tighten. “I won't let anything happen to you.”  
“You could've not dropped this on me out of the blue.” Jamie said, slightly upset and panicky.  
“I'm sorry love, we'll go back.” Mako apologized.   
“No, it's fine. I'm here now. Just don't let go.” Jamie said, voice unsteady.  
“I won't.” Mako promised. “It's all fine, see?”  
“Sure it is for you.” Jamie grumbled.   
“I'm sorry.” Mako kissed Jamie's temple. Jamie couldn't really be angry with him too much, this was the reason they were here after all.

“Whatever.” Jamie mumbled, still pouting a little.  
“Are you angry?” Mako asked. Jamie sighed loosened Mako's bun with a flick of his hand, the long black hair cascading down into the water so Mako would have to comb and treat it all over again. Or, well, actually it was more because now Jamie would get to comb it again. He kind of enjoyed fussing with Mako's hair anyway.  
“A little.” Jamie teased. “But now we're even.”  
“I'll take it.” Mako chuckled. “You wanna try and swim a bit?”  
“Okay.” Jamie nodded. “Don't let go of me please.”  
“We'll do it just like the first time. You hold onto my hands and I'll go backwards, alright?” Mako said.   
“Yeah.” Jamie agreed, sliding out of Mako's arms and taking his hands instead. “Cheeky fuck.”

Mako laughed, a rumbling noise that made Jamie's heart flutter.   
“Remember the technique I taught you.” Mako said, leading Jamie along.   
“Yeah, I remember.” Jamie nodded. “Spread and shut.”  
“That sounds so weird out of context.” Mako chuckled.   
“You've got a dirty mind.”  
“Can't help it with this beautiful man right here.” Mako smirked, smooth as an eel.   
“Shut up.” Jamie was embarassed immediately, blushing hard. This only seemed to motivate Mako however.   
“Pretty blonde hair, lovely brown eyes, those sweet lips...” Mako affirmed his statement by giving Jamie a kiss.   
“No offense but how am I supposed to focus like this?” Jamie frowned, but only semi-serious. He was loving the flattery, really. He just wished Mako had picked a different moment for it.   
“You're blushing.” Mako ignored the question with a soft smile. “It's cute.”  
“Mako-” Jamie rolled his eyes but couldn't help his giggle.   
“So very cute.” Mako placed another kiss on Jamie's forehead and then his nose. “Alright, come on then.”  
“You're very distracting!” Jamie exclaimed with a laugh.   
“Sorry. I could leave you to it?”  
“No, no.” Jamie shook his head and clutched Mako tighter.  
“You'd be just fine, your technique is much better than last time.” Mako smiled assuringly.   
“You think?” Jamie asked.   
“Yeah. Want to give it a go?”   
“Maybe.” Jamie said thoughtfully. “In a bit.” 

They were silent for a while, Jamie focusing on where he was in the water, getting his bearings and putting the bad thoughts out of his mind.   
“Right, I think I'm ready.” Jamie said, eventually.  
“Okay, let's try. I'm going to let go of you.” Mako warned. Jamie nodded shortly, feeling the grip of Mako's sturdy fingers slip. He floated for a moment, then started swimming, Mako lingering close. 

It actually went rather well, Mako's presence gave Jamie a sense of security, and he swam a while before heading back to the shallow end and taking a break.  
“That went well.” Mako said, relieved.  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “Better than expected.”   
“Wanna call it for now?”  
“Yeah I've had it for tonight I think.” Jamie said. “I wanna bundle up and cuddle with you on the couch.”  
“Well I can get behind that.” Mako chuckled. “Let's get going.”

Back at the dorm, they nestled in the couch and had a snack while watching a bad movie, Jamie nodding on and off with all the emotion of the day. He was happy it'd gone so well, but it'd tired him out a lot more than he expected. 

“Hey, you coming to watch the wrestling tomorrow?” Mako asked.   
“Oh, you practicing?”  
“No, it's a match.” Mako said. “I'm facing off against another uni's champ.”   
“Oh!” Jamie gasped. “Why didn't you say so earlier? I would've prepared!”  
“Prepared what?”  
“My cheerleader outfit. Duh.” Jamie giggled.   
“You have one?” Mako asked, almost serious.  
“No, sadly.” Jamie pouted.  
“It'd look great on you, no doubt.” Mako smiled. “Would like to see it someday..”  
“Hmm, who knows. My birthday's next month. Perhaps you should...invest.”  
“Maybe I will.” Mako's hand wandered under the edge of Jamie's shirt, Jamie purring at the soft stroke on his stomach. The kiss that landed in his neck left him with goosebumps, Mako's large hand lifting his sweater and stroking all over his chest. He leaned into that large gut behind him and buried himself in Mako's embrace, enjoying the attention that was being given to him.

“You really are something.” Mako muttered. “You feel so comfortable under my fingers. Like you were meant to be there.”  
“Made for eachother? How cheesy.” Jamie grinned. “But yeah, I know what you mean.” he bent his neck backwards and kissed Mako's chin.  
“Hmm.. coach said no fraternizing before an important match..” Mako chuckled, but he didn't appear to be taking that advice to heart, his lips kissing Jamie's neck all over.   
“As long as you don't blame me if you lose.” Jamie teased, Mako laughing softly.  
“I don't lose.” he stated confidently. “You'll see.”  
“I will. No way I'd miss seeing you in action.” Jamie said, feeling how Mako lowered his shirt again. Jamie turned around and faced him, fingers on Mako's cheek.   
“Then we can keep this for the night after I win.” Mako said. “It'll be all the sweeter.”  
“Alright. But only if you win.” Jamie smirked.   
“Oh, is this a challenge?” Mako frowned with a cheeky look in his eyes.  
“You bet it is.” Jamie returned the look confidently. “If you win, I'll be waiting for you in the changing room. If not-” Jamie thought for a moment before shrugging. “-Then I won't be.”  
“Well that certainly is a motivator.” Mako grinned, diving in for a few playful kisses.   
“I can't wait to see you in action.” Jamie said, stopping Mako's kisses with two fingers pressing to his lips. “I know you're going to do great.”


	10. Wrestling champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a smut chapter!!

The next day, Jamie's mind was on little else than the wrestling match that'd take place after hours, between Mako and another school's wrestling champion. He'd have to remember to bring his camera, get some shots to draw later. 

He and the gang were there early, securing seats up front to watch the match as closely as possible. Jamie had had no idea that it was this big, the wrestling scene wasn't often open to outsiders, so he'd never actually been to a big match before. This being the season's finale though, half the university had come to see their champion wrestle the other champion into the ground. Hopefully.

Jamie was a little worried. If Mako lost, his ego would probably sustain quite the bruise, but it was Mako's physical health he was most worried about. Wrestling was an easy sport to get injured in, and he didn't want to see Mako get hurt. He soon forgot about his worries, the match started and both wrestlers came into the ring, and from that moment on Jamie had no eyes for anything besides Mako. He was in full wrestling getup, the suit tight around his voluptuous body, snugging it in all the right ways. Jamie felt his cheeks turn hot when he cheered for Mako, encouraging him along with everyone else. 

Mako smiled at him from the ring, sending Jamie's heart beating like crazy. He grinned back excitedly, clapping for Mako when he readied himself in the corner.   
“Oh this is so exciting!” Lucio was next to Jamie, rooting for his friend. “Mako's gonna own this woman!”  
“She looks strong though!” Lena remarked, looking at the other champion in the ring. She had pink hair, and was about as tall as Jamie, with muscular arms that looked like they could lift quite a weight. Mako might be in trouble here.  
“That's Zarya! She's been reigning champ for three years now!” Hana agreed. “Mako's going to have to work for this one!”  
“Oh man, I hope he wins.” Genji said. “I've got money on this!”

The referee talked to both champions and they shook eachother's hands before they took their place in the ring. Silence fell as the crowd watched and waited for the referee to give the signal. A whistle, and both wrestlers lurched forward, the thud of their heavy bodies audible. After that Jamie could hardly hear what anyone was saying over the cheering of the crowd and the airhorns, but he did his best to encourage Mako, to cheer him on when he was seemingly gaining ground. It was a hard match though, Zarya was strong and putting up an amazing fight. 

“You can do it Mako!” Jamie shouted, hopefully reaching Mako over the roaring of the crowd. “I believe in you!”  
Their eyes crossed for a very short moment but Mako's look said everything, his grin wide and his eyes radiating love and enthusiasm. Jamie grinned back, making an encouraging gesture and Mako let out a loud grunt when he forced the other champion back, dangerously close to being out of the ring. Mako was close to winning, Jamie just knew it, their friend group standing up and shouting even louder to help Mako push past that edge. 

Mako went in for the final push, both wrestlers throwing their whole weight into battle, Zarya's feet slipping slowly. 

Jamie was just about to rise up and cheer for Mako's victory when something completely unexpected happened. Zarya fell to her knees and her hands grabbed Mako's thighs, practically lifting him over her head, flipping him out of the ring over her shoulders. Mako landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him for a moment before he groaned and covered his face with his hands. He'd lost. Jamie had both his hands over his mouth, completely taken aback. 

Zarya celebrated her victory with a triumphant fist pump before she helped Mako up, but once on his feet he quickly collapsed again, grabbing his shoulder with a painful grimace. This was what Jamie had been afraid of, and seeing Mako get hurt was every bit as stressful as he'd imagined. He couldn't help himself when he climbed up the ring and hurried to Mako's side, helping him off the stage, Mako leaning on him a bit more than was comfortable. They retreated to the changing room, where they could finally talk without a few dozen people shouting over them. 

“I really thought I had that.” Mako shook his head. “That was an amazing move.”   
“Never mind all that. Are you alright? How's your shoulder? You landed pretty hard.” Jamie was worried, already taking out the ice packs from the first aid bag.   
“I'm fine, it's just a strained muscle.” Mako said, smiling when Jamie insisted on keeping an icepack pressed on it anyway.   
“It might be dislocated. Move your fingers?” Jamie asked, taking Mako's hand. Mako chuckled and wiggled his fingers, stretching his arm to show Jamie everything was fine.  
“See, it's all still working. I'm fine.”  
“Are you?” Jamie frowned.  
“Well, no. I'm frustrated I didn't win.” Mako admitted. “I had her right where I wanted her.”   
“I can't believe she just lifted all of you.” Jamie mumbled, handing Mako a towel to clean his sweaty face, Mako taking it gratefully.   
“Thanks.” Mako sighed, hiding his face in the towel for a moment after he was done. “I'm fucking stupid. I should have seen that move coming miles away.”  
“You did what you could. You were amazing.” Jamie smiled, sitting down next to Mako.  
“Ugh.” Mako grunted in disagreement, shaking his head. “Embarassing. Even after so much encouragement I still couldn't do it.” 

“Oh, love- don't be sad.” Jamie said, tucking some black hair behind Mako's ear.   
“I'm not sad. Just dissapointed in myself.” Mako sighed. “I'll get over it.”  
“I think you did great. I certainly enjoyed watching you.” Jamie smiled, sinking his head on Mako's shoulder carefully.   
“Thank you, sweet.” Mako chuckled, kissing Jamie's cheek. “When I saw you so excited and rooting for me I just thought I couldn't lose, you know? I couldn't let you down.”   
“You didn't let me down, silly.” Jamie shook his head. “You gave it your all. That's all you can do. I still think you're a winner.”  
“Oh, ouch. That's harsh.” Mako laughed. “That's like saying I'm the best of the rest.”  
“Oh Mako.” Jamie shook his head. “You're always the best to me.”  
“Thanks love.” Mako smiled and kissed Jamie's temple. “I'd best get showering and I'll join you guys before they award Zarya with the champion's belt. Again.”   
“Alright. I'll see you in a bit.” Jamie got up. “Don't be too bitter, okay? You did great.”  
“Thanks, Jamie.” Mako smiled as Jamie left. 

Jamie rejoined the others, having a drink and waiting for Mako to join the group. The ceremony was just about to begin when Mako arrived back, having a drink but being unusually quiet. He did clap for Zarya when she received the champ's belt however, and stuck close to Jamie during the afterparty, holding hands with him and holding quiet conversation, and Jamie could tell he was still down from the loss. It was only natural, Mako had worked towards this for a long time after all. He imagined it wasn't the first time Mako'd lost to Zarya.

When they returned to Mako's dorm, they lingered a bit, Jamie not knowing what to say and Mako not knowing what to do. Mako finally caved, sighing.  
“Alright, Jamie.” he said, Jamie looking up and focusing his attention. He'd been sitting on Mako's bed, reading a bit while Mako paced.   
“I'm frustrated. Angry, even.” Mako said. “Way I see it there's two ways to get rid of that.”  
“Which are?” Jamie frowned.  
“Either I go to the pool and swim until I drop-” Mako held up a finger. “-Or I take it out on you.”  
“What?” Jamie frowned deeper, not sure if he understood it right.   
“No! That came out all wrong! I meant for that to sound sexy! Mako groaned. “Ugh, can I do anything right today?” 

Jamie giggled a little, blushing at the implied action that Mako wanted to take.   
“Well, option two sounds good.” he said. “Let's get rid of that frustration with some TLC.”  
“Yeah? You sure?” Mako asked.  
“Yeah. I have to admit seeing you wrestle...it kindof did things to me. Good things, mostly.”  
“That's good to hear.” Mako smirked, joining Jamie on the bed. “Then at least I didn't wear that tight suit for nothing.”  
“Oh, that looked so good on you..” Jamie smiled, the two locking in a carefully passionate kiss.   
“Yeah, you liked seeing my ass in that?” Mako asked once they'd broken apart.   
“Even more than I usually do.” Jamie smirked, his hands wandering down to said ass and affirm his point by squeezing eagerly. 

Mako grunted quietly, his fingers tangling in Jamie's hair while his kisses trailed down to Jamie's neck. He carefully shoved the sweater Jamie was wearing up so he could access his chest, stroking gently before he buried himself against it, kissing, licking and biting eagerly, Jamie letting it all rain down on him with a fervent blush on his cheeks. He'd fantasized about how it'd feel to be this close to Mako, but reality overcame all his expectations, big hands on his sides with thick lips dragging over his skin. Jamie found himself at a loss for words, just moaning and sighing with delight. 

“You tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay?” Mako mumbled, starting to tug off Jamie's pants. Jamie nodded, feeling his hands shake when Mako's hands ran past his legs. He had trouble keeping up with Mako's high pace, his underwear being the next thing to go. Mako probably still had adrenaline coursing through his veins from the match, his hands already stroking over Jamie's thighs while he came up for a kiss. Jamie wrapped his arms around Mako's neck and kept him there for a few moments, allowing his mind to catch up while their tongues twisted in their mouths. 

Jamie's hands then wandered from Mako's neck to his pants, tugging them down slowly while they kissed, Mako making an approving sound.   
“You know-” Mako whispered. “I couldn't stop thinking about this during the match. I could already see us victory fucking in the locker room and I wanted it so bad-” he shuddered lightly. “Goddamn Zarya. Why does she have to be so good?”

Jamie chuckled softly. “Well, looks like you still get your wish, even though you didn't win.”  
“I don't deserve you.” Mako said, sounding more serious now, before he kissed Jamie's cheek.   
“We should totally have a go at it in the locker room some time though-” Jamie bit his lip.   
“Yeah? You like that idea?” Mako teased a bit, kissing close to Jamie's mouth.  
“Yeah- just the thought of you roughing me up against the wall makes me horny..” Jamie lowered his voice, making a good attempt at dirty talking. Mako responded in kind, smiling with desire.   
“So you like it rough huh? Never would have expected that from an art student.” Mako nibbled Jamie's ear a little, his hands still stroking all over. Jamie had worked Mako's pants down, feeling how the erection was barely contained behind Mako's boxers. 

“Well, you're quick to get aroused.” Jamie teased.   
“Always after a hard match.” Mako admitted. “It's the adrenaline. But it could also have something to do with the fact you're here.” he leaned back and threw off his shirt, exposing his bare chest and stomach.   
“Flatterer.” Jamie chuckled, Mako smothering him in his arms once more. Hot, wet kisses were shared and Jamie felt his fingers tense up, digging into the skin of Mako's shoulders. Jamie was already nude, but he didn't feel cold at all, in fact, he felt like he was burning up, Mako's wide hips straddling him underneath that big tummy. Jamie watched with interest as Mako leaned back a bit and finally freed his erection, boxershorts being tossed aside carelessly. 

“Mako-” Jamie blushed as Mako leaned over him once again.   
“Yes love?” Mako whispered.  
“You do have like- protection, right?” Jamie was nervous asking it, more because of what it represented than being ashamed.  
“Of course. Don't worry.” Mako smiled.   
“Okay. Thanks. For not making a big deal out of it.” Jamie smiled back, the two sharing another kiss, more tender and soft. 

Mako looked at him with gentle eyes, leaning his forehead on Jamie's before he closed them and relaxed a little, Jamie doing the same.   
“I love you.” Mako whispered, before he leaned back.  
“I love you too.” Jamie smiled softly, watching how Mako opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube and a package of condoms. 

“You ever done this before?” Mako asked. Jamie blushed a little, struggling to get a reply out of his throat. He shook his head, Mako looking surprised.   
“I- are you sure about this, then?” he asked, looking at Jamie intently.   
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “I wouldn't want this with anyone else.”  
“Okay. I'll be gentle, then.” Mako smiled. Jamie wanted to whine, he didn't want gentle. He wanted rough, fast and hard. But perhaps it was best to trust Mako on this. He was more experienced, after all. It did instill a little envy in him, he had to be honest with himself. He'd hoped to be Mako's first as well. But this way at least he had a little guidance. 

“Relax.” Mako mumbled, coating two fingers with lube before he laid the bottle down and started gently pushing at Jamie's entrance. The lube was cold to the touch, Jamie shivering and doing exactly the opposite, tensing up.   
“I know.” Mako chuckled. “Take it easy.”  
Jamie grabbed Mako's free hand, that was resting on his stomach, holding tight while he tried to relax. Mako stroked gently over Jamie's stomach, bowing down to kiss his chest and abdomen, distracting Jamie from the prodding fingers.   
A lick from Mako's tongue over Jamie's stiffening cock made him jolt, a surprised guffaw leaving his throat. Mako chuckled lowly, picking up the tip with his lips and starting to suckle gently. Jamie was overcome with the hot sensation on his sensitive skin, shuddering and letting out little noises of glee. 

With a slight twist, Jamie felt a finger pop into him, soon followed by another. He felt himself turn to goo under Mako's touch, that lovely tongue wrapping itself around Jamie's dick, two thick fingers pushing inside of him that seemed insistant on angling their way up into a very very good spot.   
“Holy shit-” Jamie managed to whisper, shaking with lust.   
“Feeling good?” Mako asked, taking a small break from his blowjob.  
“Yeah. Fuck-” Jamie whimpered at another jolt of pleasure.   
“You ready for me?”  
Jamie nodded quickly. He wanted nothing more than to have Mako inside of him. Right now, the quicker the better. 

“Give me a second.” Mako sat up on his knees and unwrapped a condom from the package, strapping it over his cock with a bit of fiddling. A squeeze of the lube bottle and another cold sensation pushing against Jamie's entrance.   
“Slowly, slowly..” Mako mumbled, his tip slipping in without much trouble.   
“Fuck that-” Jamie breathed hard. “I need you.”  
“I'm not going to rush and hurt you.” Mako insisted. “We'll take it harder when you're more into it.”  
Jamie grunted with frustration, but in hindsight Mako was probably right. He was getting stuffed pretty hard, Mako's thick cock filling him until it was almost painful, but it lingered on that sweet edge of being pleasureable as well. 

“You good?” Mako asked, shaking a bit himself. “I'm nearly all the way in.”  
“F-fine.” Jamie nodded, starting to jerk himself off now that Mako was no longer giving him any attention down there.   
“So impatient.” Mako tutted, but grinned. He started thrusting very gently, and Jamie wanted to rut against him, but a big hand kept his hips in place. Jamie whined, Mako chuckling.  
“Alright, if you're sure.” he mumbled, slowly releasing his grip on Jamie's hips and starting to thrust rougher. Jamie mewled with bliss, pushing back against the thrusts with vigour.

“Feeling real good-” Jamie muttered, blushing.   
“You're about to feel even better.” Mako grunted and took Jamie's waist in his hands, holding him down as he upped his pace. Big, lumbering thrusts, that made Jamie feel full and glorious.   
“You're real tight-” Mako hissed. “Squeezes me just right.”  
“Yeah? You feeling good?” Jamie panted, Mako nodding.

Jamie was hurried, bright blush on his cheeks and loud panting filling the room. The way his fingers dug into his skin, the way his eyes grew soft and amorous when they crossed eachother's gaze, Jamie was desperate and rushed, wanted to cum so badly. He wanted to cum for Mako, wanted him to watch him lose his mind. 

“You're a good boy. I want to see you cum.” Mako growled, moving him over his dick the way he pleased. He was so strong he could lift Jamie's torso with one hand, fucking him with his hand wrapped tightly around his waist, moving him as if he was but a doll. But never harsh, always just gentle enough. Jamie trembled, gushed over Mako's throbbing cock, squealed and panted and called Mako's name in bliss.  
This whole new sensation made Jamie's blood pump furiously, every muscle in his body straining to bring him to orgasm quicker, needy moans encouraging Mako to go even faster. Jamie felt himself draw closer to the edge with each thrust, slowly losing control.

“M-Mako! 'm gunna-huh! Cu-huhnm- cum!” he felt his breath stock in his throat at the raw speed of Mako's thrusts, he was opening him up and his fat cockhead started prodding at his prostate, ramming hard at the vocal encouragement. Jamie was just able to grab onto Mako's hands before he felt the first spurt leave his twitching cock.

“Guh-fhk-Mmhakoooh-” the undignified noise Jamie made when he was drawn over that delicious edge made Mako shudder, and he upped his tempo, the slapping sound of wet flesh on wet flesh filling the room, hard breathing and whispers of love joining it.

Jamie was being completely wrecked, he felt his legs tremble hard, his muscles failed, his eyes rolled back and his orgasm drew itself out with every violent thrust, his ass squelching with lube and Mako's pre.

“Cumming!” Mako groaned, finally, and he released Jamie, his body flopping down on the matress limply while Mako pushed in with overwhelming force.  
“Yes, fuck- GOD!” Mako grunted hard, fingers leaving bruises on Jamie's thighs as he squeezed them, thrusting in again roughly. Jamie'd already lost all control, shivering, moaning and the euphoric feeling taking over his body to the point where he started tearing up, sniffing and hiccuping. Mako comforted him while he caught his breath, stroking gently and carefully until he'd calmed down.

“You alright?” Mako whispered, panting still. Jamie nodded, feeling how Mako wiped his tears.  
“Fucking hell.” Jamie panted, Mako pulling out before lying down next to him and taking him in for a cuddle.  
“Easy now.” Mako muttered, still fussing over Jamie. Jamie wiped the new tears that welled up, smiling uncontrollably throughout.  
“Holy shit.” he mumbled, disbelief in his voice. “That was amazing.”  
“You can say that again.” Mako chuckled. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I'm fine.” Jamie nodded. “Just overwhelmed with how good that felt.”  
“Good.” Mako sighed, relaxing in their close contact and kissing Jamie's forehead. Jamie giggled delightedly, nuzzling his face against Mako's chest. 

“Pretty sure a first time shouldn't be this good.” Mako laughed quietly.   
“Yeah.” Jamie agreed with a giggle. “Jeez, I'm spent.” he sighed, exhausted.   
“We should clean up before we crash.” Mako mumbled.  
“Ugh.” Jamie sighed loathfully.   
“I know.” Mako agreed. “But it's better if we just do it. Come on.”   
“Okay.” Jamie gave in with a pout, Mako helping him up and taking him along to the bathroom. 

Jamie mostly just stood there and endured the feeling of cloth wipes being traced over his body where he'd made a mess, nuzzling with Mako when he got the chance. He was still very much lost in the post-coeitus fuzzyness and all too happy to be doted on. 

Once back in bed, he was quick to doze off, Mako dozing as well, quiet whispers of adoration and soft kisses were the only thing they still had the energy for, nuzzling and cuddling until they actually dropped off into a comfortable, light sleep.


	11. The gift

A few weeks passed, Mako and Jamie enjoying their time together when they weren't in class, helping eachother study and playing their regular tennis matches together, as well as going out with their friend group most weekends. Jamie slowly got back into swimming, even joining Mako on his lessons now. It helped to have someone he knew with him, and Morrison was all too happy to give him some additional pointers, helping Jamie overcome his fear step by step. 

It occurred to him that he was living a very stable and model student life. Strange, really. Jamie never thought he'd be one of those standard issue students. He never considered himself as such. 

“Jamie!” 

Jamie was torn from his thoughts by an enthusiastic Lena, who came hopping through the door with Hana.  
“Hey guys.” Jamie greeted them. “What's up?”  
“Well you're good with tech stuff, right?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah, sorta. What's the matter?” Jamie frowned.   
“Lucio's car broke down and he needs it for his weekend gig.” Hana explained. “He's trying to fix it but he's too proud to ask for help. Can you go and have a look?”   
“Oh, sure.” Jamie said, putting the book he was reading down. “I'll go check.”

He got outside to the parking lot, seeing Lucio's little green van, with Lucio looking under the hood. Jamie walked up to him and made sure to make enough noise, Lucio could get lost in thought easily.   
“Oh, hey Jay.” Lucio smiled as Jamie approached.   
“Hey Lu. Sup?”  
“Ugh, my car won't start.” Lucio rolled his eyes. “I've tried everything.”  
“Yeah? You got some cables or something? Jolt it back up and see where it's struggling.” Jamie suggested.  
“Yeah, the cables are in the back.” Lucio nodded. “Can you get them?”  
“Already on my way.” Jamie said, heading to the back of the van. 

He didn't expect to have the doors flung open in his face, party poppers exploding and a few balloons floating out.

“Happy birthday!” 

Genji jumped out with several garlands, throwing them all at Jamie, some finding their mark, others just falling to the asphalt. Jamie was stunned for a second, but then started laughing, mostly because he'd nearly forgotten his own damn birthday, but also because Genji was dressed in a custom shirt with a funny drawing of Jamie's face on it, along with neon green leggings. 

“Holy shit-!” Jamie wheezed, Lucio, Hana and Lena joining. “That's amazing!”  
“Yeah...sorry.” Lucio grinned, unzipping his vest and revealing that he was wearing a Jamie shirt as well. Lena and Hana were wearing them too, the group gathering in the back of Lucio's van to give him his presents. Of course he got a shirt as well, and Jamie enthusiastically swapped his shirts out, grinning ear to ear. He didn't think he'd ever had someone surprise him like this.

“Hey, where's Mako? This was all his idea, after all.” Genji asked.   
“Mako set this up?” Jamie said surprised. How sweet of him to organize all this.  
“Yeah, but I figured he'd be with you when we came to get you.” Lena said, confused. “Nobody heard about him?”  
“Nothing.” Hana shrugged. “He was so excited to see your reaction too...” she pouted. “I can't imagine why he wouldn't show.”  
“Maybe he got held up? He did still have to collect his gift..” Lucio shrugged.   
“I'll give him a call.” Jamie said, taking out his phone, calling Mako. 

He heard the phone ring over and over, but there was no answer. How strange. Jamie got a bit of an uneasy feeling at the whole thing, but decided not to worry. Mako was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. If something had happened, he'd have sent a message. 

Just as he put his phone down, he got a call back from Mako. He picked up, but before he could ask he heard someone talk in the background, and it sounded hollow. People were walking about in the background, too.   
“Mako? Where are you?” he asked.  
“I'm- I'm sorry, Jamie, but I'm at the police station.” Mako replied reluctantly.  
“You're what!?” Jamie gasped. “What happened? Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine, just a few bruises...God, how do I even begin explaining this?” Mako wondered out loud.   
“Mako?” Jamie asked, unsure what else to say.  
“I ran into the guys that pushed you into the pool a while back. I wouldn't have done anything but they started challenging me, pushing me around.” Mako sighed. “I pushed back, they landed in a shop's window, damage was done, police came and arrested me for stirring up trouble. Oh, and they're trying to get the money for the damage from me as well.”  
“Which police station are you at?” Jamie asked.  
“I'd rather you didn't-”  
“Which. Police. Station?” Jamie repeated every word firmly.   
“North.” came the defeated reply on the other end of the line.   
“I'll be right there.” Jamie said, hanging up immediately after. 

“And? Where is he? What's happened?” the group all fired questions at him all toghether.  
“Something happened and he got arrested. I'm going to give him a bollocking.” Jamie rounded it all up. “Goddamned fool.”

Jamie rushed off, taking the bus to the police station, realizing fully well he was still wearing that hideous shirt. He got a few strange looks when he walked into the police station, but he ignored them and asked the desk attendant about Mako. He was being kept in the interrogation room at the moment, but Jamie was permitted to see him for a few minutes. 

He hadn't expected to find Mako with a torn lip and and scratches on his face and arms, there was much more damage than a few bruises. He'd been determined to be angry with him, but the moment Mako looked up, shame on his cheeks, Jamie felt that anger fade like snow in the sun. 

“Mako-” Jamie shook his head and approached, sitting down in Mako's lap and placing his hands on Mako's neck. “What did you do?”  
“I couldn't let them talk about you like that.” Mako muttered. Jamie stroked some hair behind Mako's ear, just looking at him with a puzzled frown.   
“You didn't just push them, did you?” Jamie asked, fingers close to the tear on Mako's lip.   
“They were having a go at me. I defended myself.” Mako sighed. “I wasn't even aiming for the shop window I thought they'd just land on the floor.”  
“Are you okay?” Jamie asked, voice softer now.   
“Yeah. I'll be fine.” Mako mumbled. Jamie sighed, sinking his head to Mako's shoulder.  
“I was very worried.” he said quietly.  
“I know. I'm sorry.” Mako apologized.   
“Will you be able to come home with me?” Jamie asked.   
“I don't know. It depends on how much longer they want to interview me for.” Mako sighed.   
“They'll release you if they know what's good for them.” Jamie scoffed.  
“I'm sure they're terrified of you. Nice shirt by the way.” Mako smiled softly.  
“Oh, yeah.” Jamie chuckled. “Thanks for the birthday surprise. I loved it.”  
“Until you got my call.” Mako sighed.  
“Well, yeah but that's okay, we can just celebrate later.” Jamie shrugged. “I'm just glad you're alright.”  
“I'm glad you're not mad.” Mako said.  
“I was. I am! You're a big blithering fool!” Jamie lectured. “I was worried!”  
“I know. And you're right to be angry, I shouldn't have-”

“-sir I have to ask you to leave, we will continue the interview with the suspect.” an officer said as she came into the room.   
“Yeah. Okay.” Jamie nodded, giving Mako a quick kiss on the cheek. “Will it take long?”  
“An hour or so and he should be able to go home.” the officer said, and she smiled kindly at him. Jamie sighed, but got ready to leave.   
“I'll wait outside and let the others know.” Jamie said.   
“Okay. I'll see you soon.” Mako smiled, squeezing Jamie's hand before he let go. 

Jamie waited outside with a coffee from the machine, slowly drinking it and calming down. He wondered what exactly those two had said and done to Mako to make him lose his cool enough to fight back. Mako was always gentle, insisted violence had no place anywhere outside the wrestling ring. It must have been pretty bad for him to lash out. Perhaps Jamie was better off not knowing for now. 

It started raining, Jamie huddling under the little porch near the entrance, shivering a little as the air got colder. Mako finally emerged, Jamie sighing in relief as they hugged.  
“Finally. I thought they'd never release me.” Mako huffed and squeezed Jamie a little tighter before letting go.   
“So, what's the verdict?” Jamie asked.  
“I got off with a warning.” Mako smiled. “The shopkeeper dropped the charges after he found out his insurance would pay for the window.”  
“Thank goodness.” Jamie said, relieved. “Come, let's go home. I still have some birthday cake that needs eating.”  
“Oh, fuck.” Mako swore. “I still didn't get your gift! And the shops are closed-”  
“You can get it some other time. Come on.” Jamie took Mako's hand and lead him along to the bus stop, where the bus was just arriving. 

They sat in silence the whole ride, though their fingers were laced tightly together, and Jamie's head rested on Mako's upper arm. Once their stop came up, Jamie briefly released Mako's hand when they got off, then immediately grabbed it again.

“Are you okay, Jamie?” Mako asked, responding to the squeeze of Jamie's hand with his own.   
“Yeah. I just got a bit stressed when you called.” Jamie said. “What did those blokes say to you to make you flip your lid?”  
“Do I need to repeat it?” Mako said, reluctantly. “It wasn't nice. It wasn't good to hear and most of it was about you. That's why I got pissed off. If it'd just been about me I wouldn't have shot off the hinge like that.”  
“Well, I guess I should be flattered you stood up for me like that, but I just don't want to see you get hurt.” Jamie said, quietly.   
“I know.” Mako said with a smile. He stopped and turned towards Jamie, Jamie doing the same with a slight cock of his head. 

Mako just looked at him, hands cupping Jamie's jaw before he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Jamie laid his hands on Mako's sides and leaned into him, his right foot lifting up into the air almost automatically. He heard Mako chuckle when he noticed, Jamie giving a disciplinary jerk to Mako's coat to pull him closer. It was cheesy, horrificly cheesy, kissing romantically in the rain, the foot popping, everything was totally cliche, but he loved it. 

“I love you.” Mako smiled as their lips moved apart.  
“I love you too.” Jamie said, stroking some wet hair out of his face. He needn't have, because the rain really started falling now, soaking them in a matter of seconds. They laughed, running to the dorm to find shelter, even though they were mostly soaked already. 

They quickly dried themselves off, getting into dry, clean clothes, and the group was quick to catch on to their presence after that, firing their questions at Mako with both worry and curiousity. Once he'd explained, they settled down and continued where they left off, Jamie opening the gifts they'd gotten for him, most were art supplies for uni, but he was more than happy with that. Art supplies were expensive and he always needed more. 

After cake, cola and crisps, they hung out and watched a movie, mostly because Jamie wasn't really the type to go clubbing. He preferred to spend the evening here with his friends. Not that he didn't occasionally enjoy going out, but he'd had quite enough excitement for today. 

Nearing midnight, everyone went to their seperate dorms, except Mako of course, who stayed and closed the door behind Genji, who was the last to leave.   
“Had a good birthday?” he asked, sitting back down with Jamie, who turned off the television.  
“Yeah. I'm well tired.” Jamie stretched, yawning.   
“Well, then I hope you can stay awake a little bit longer.” Mako smiled, walking over to the nightstand, opening a drawer and taking out a package, a shiny red box with a white ribbon tied around it. 

“Oh! You did get the gift! You sly fox.” Jamie smiled as Mako handed it to him. “Thank you, love.”  
“You're welcome. Go on, open it.” Mako said, obviously eager to find out what Jamie thought of his gift. Jamie curiously lifted the lid, peeking inside and gasping. 

“You didn't!”


	12. The gift, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for that cliffhanger ;)

“Just open it.” Mako smiled.

Jamie could hardly control his grin and blush as he took out the set of clothing that looked an awful lot like a cheerleader outfit.

“I can't believe you actually had one made for me.” Jamie said, both impressed and laughing. “This is so cool!”   
“I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure you were going to be too thrilled with it but-”  
“Are you kidding? I love it! I gotta go try it on.” Jamie said,putting the box aside.   
“Wait-” Mako said, stopping Jamie with a hand on his arm. “-there's more.”  
“Oh?” Jamie frowned in surprise. He sat back down and checked the box, finding a small envelope. He gingerly picked it up and folded it open, finding two tickets inside. They were lined with gold, and had pictures on them of a city skyline. 

“First class ticket for the 24th of July flight to- Auckland?” Jamie gasped. “New Zealand?!”  
“Yeah. I want to chase my roots, find out more about my heritage. And I would love if you wanted to come with me.” Mako smiled at Jamie's excited face.  
“Yes! Of course! Oh, this is- amazing!” Jamie cheered. “First class! I've never flown first class! Oh, thank you Mako!” Jamie fell into Mako's arms, snuggling tight and with a big, happy grin. “I can't wait! Oh, wow! Bloody New Zealand!” Jamie wiggled happily in their hug, giggling as he jumped up from Mako's lap. “It's going to be amazing!”

“I can't wait for it either.” Mako smiled. “I was worried it might be too soon to ask you on such a big trip, but- I wanted to show you I'm serious about this.”  
“What? Your heritage?” Jamie asked.  
“No, well that too, but about us, as well.” Mako chuckled.  
“Oh. Well, I know that. I'm serious about us too.” Jamie said, taking Mako's hand with a smile. “This isn't just a silly fluke.”  
“No, it's not.” Mako agreed. “I'm glad you feel the same way.”  
“Love ya, you big lug.” Jamie pinched Mako's cheek before kissing it. “Now, I'm going to try this on!”  
“Alright. Let's see what it looks like..” Mako bit his lip in anticipation, Jamie giving him a cheeky wink before he stripped, deliberately slow. 

He knew Mako liked to look at him. He did it when no one was watching, or so he thought. Jamie always noticed, and made sure his back was a bit more curved when he did, that he smiled a little more charming than usual. It was a good feeling to be admired, it made him feel wanted, boosted his confidence. Mako's eyes were fixated on him and Jamie cocked his hips as he shoved down his pants. Jamie smirked when he noticed Mako's flushing cheeks, every so slowly pulling off his top before bending over to take the outfit from the box. 

There was a pair of stockings, booty shorts, and a crop top, Jamie giggling a bit before he glanced at Mako.   
“What?” Mako said, looking up as if he got caught in the act.  
“I just got an idea.” Jamie smirked. “Close your eyes, Hoggy.”  
“Alright..” Mako said, a little embarassed but obliging.

Jamie removed his boxers before he put on the booty shorts, pulled up the stockings as high as possible, then donned the crop top and sat himself on Mako's lap.   
“Okay, you can open them.” he whispered, smiling coyly while his finger ran over Mako's jaw. Mako looked at him, eyes growing more hungry every second they took in the view.   
“Goddamn-” he eventually whispered, fingers stroking the arch of Jamie's back. “This was a really good gift.”  
Jamie chuckled. “How'd you like to make full use of it?”  
“Don't mind if I do.” Mako smirked before they kissed, his hands quickly finding Jamie's ass, rolling it between his fingers, squeezing and playing as he pleased. Jamie stayed on his lap, pushing him to lie backwards on the couch while still kissing him.  
“Gosh you're gorgeous.” Mako praised, one hand diverting from Jamie's ass to stroke through his hair.   
“Ain't you a lucky fellow.” Jamie chuckled.  
“I am indeed.” Mako smiled. A firm squeeze of Jamie's ass affirmed his words. “Funny-”  
“What?” Jamie asked.  
“When I bought this I never thought I'd want to rip it right off of you again.” Mako's sentence ended in a hungry growl, Mako's face burying against Jamie's neck, with lips and teeth dragging over tender skin. Jamie bit his lip and enjoyed the sensation, feeling how the booty shorts became rather tight around the crotch area.   
“Mako-” he breathed, a hand in Mako's hair to pull him back a little. “-I was thinking, since it's my birthday, perhaps-” he smiled shyly, but persisted, leaning down to Mako's ear and nibbling softly.   
“-I can top?”

Mako was taken by surprise, Jamie could tell, but that only lasted a few seconds. His surprised frown made way for an approving smirk, and he nodded. Jamie hadn't expected the response, but he was thrilled, his heart jumped a moment just thinking about it.   
“Been thinking about it for a while now.” Jamie confessed, continuing to kiss and nibble in Mako's neck. “How I'd do it, how it'd feel-”  
“Have you now?” Mako chuckled, but Jamie heard him moan softly in response to the attention he was being given. He knew dirty talk was one of Mako's turn ons. He used it often, his favourite part was always when Mako could no longer reply because he was close to bursting.  
“Yeah-” Jamie made a point of whispering close to Mako's ear. “-I'd be real gentle at first, make ya want more-”

That got a response. Jamie didn't think he'd ever heard Mako make that sound. It made him jolt a bit, but also gave him a sense of pride. The shaking hand on his ass only made it clear how much Mako was into this.   
“-Then I'd really take my time, make you feel good, make you say my name like it's the last thing you'll ever do-” Jamie felt his own body respond to his dirty talking as well, starting to grind his confined erection against Mako's belly.   
“Shit-” Mako swore, fingers digging in as they stroked over Jamie's body. There was barely contained lust in his voice, making Jamie shudder. 

“Fuck, I want you.” Jamie growled, going in for a rough kiss, biting Mako's lower lip and pulling before diving in with his tongue. A hearty groan was his reward, Mako clutching him tight in his arms, hands furiously removing clothes, both his and Jamie's. 

They were rushed, both turned on, neither wanted to wait and sit through foreplay, hands pulled and stroked through hair and before Jamie knew it, he was straddling Mako's hips with his hands, that magnificent body underneath him, the muscles of his back rolling when he leaned on his hands to look over his shoulder.

“You know how to do it?” he asked, Jamie nodding.  
“Watched and learned from the best.” Jamie smiled, pinching Mako's ass. He strapped on the condom a bit clumsily, lubing up quickly. He kneaded Mako's ass for a bit, fingering gently to open him up, but it didn't take long for him to establish enough space. He pushed his tip in, seeing Mako jump slightly at the cold lube, just like Jamie would always do as well.  
“You're right.” Mako hummed. “That's kinda cold.”  
“Sorry.” Jamie said quietly, gently pushing further in. He had no idea if he was going too fast or too slow, not until Mako grunted and pushed back.  
“Go harder.” he said.   
“Just like you always do?” Jamie teased, referring to the elaborate slow sex Mako preferred to subject him to. Mako groaned.  
“Guess I gotta lie in the bed I made.” he sighed.   
“Don't pout, love. You're even more handsome that way.” Jamie teased. He did go a bit harder though, wanting to do that anyway. He didn't understand how Mako always managed to draw this out somehow, it felt so warm and tight, everything about it just made Jamie's head swirl and rubbed him in all the right ways. 

“Fuck, Mako- how do you always last so long?” Jamie hissed.   
“You close to bursting already?” Mako chuckled mockingly.   
“Not before you do.” Jamie insisted with a growl.   
“Sure.” Mako said with a challenge. “Make it happen, Fawkes.”  
“Oh I will.” Jamie bit his lip and cocked Mako's hips to get a new angle, thrusting in deeper. Mako let out something that was almost a whine, but ended with a growl.   
“Damn-” Mako shuddered.   
“Hit the spot, did I?” Jamie grinned.   
“S-shut up and keep going.” Mako grunted. Jamie giggled softly, doing just that. It was exhiliarating to feel how Mako turned to jelly in his hands, hearing his grunts and moans grow louder. He'd never seen Mako like this, lost in the sensation, a bright blush on his cheeks, moans and whines leaving his mouth. Jamie tried his best to enjoy everything but it nearly overwhelmed him with how much of it there was. He lost track of his movements a couple of times just stroking Mako's body and worshipping it with numerous kisses, only to be alerted to the fact he'd stopped thrusting by a twist of Mako's hips. A quick apology and he resumed, Mako chuckling softly. 

Jamie hoped he was doing alright, at least. He reached down, finding Mako's neglected cock and starting to stroke in tune with his thrusts. Mako collapsed onto his forearms, Jamie folding with him and really driving his hips down, already feeling that familiar feeling creeping into his abdomen.   
“Fuck-!” Jamie growled. No, not before Mako blew his load. Not before he'd made sure Mako had had his fun. 

“J-Jamie-!” Mako breathed hard, Jamie groaning about as loud as he did when he felt Mako's load blow under his hand. Thank fuck. Jamie felt Mako shudder, he twitched and jerked hard, like nothing Jamie'd ever seen him do before. Mako's fists were tense in the sheets, his teeth grinding and his body shivering again. Jamie pulled out, a little bit startled by the intense reaction.   
“Mako? Are you okay?” Jamie asked, seeing Mako nod furiously. He took a deep breath, holding up his hand to ask for a bit of time. Jamie waited patiently until Mako'd caught his breath and was able to talk, rolling onto his back with a wide grin. He still shivered and twitched occasionally, sweat pearling down his forehead. 

“That-” he said. “-I did not expect that to feel so good.”  
“You good?” Jamie asked, just to check.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Nobody ever made me blow that quick-” Mako panted. “You were right on target.”  
“Beginner's luck.” Jamie smiled. “That was hot as fuck, though.”  
“You're telling me. Come here.” Mako pulled Jamie in for a deep kiss, Jamie chuckling softly through it. 

“And it looks like you kept your promise.” Mako mumbled, his hand finding Jamie's dick and pulling off the condom. He'd been leaking pre in there, close to bursting. Mako smiled and stroked carefully to remove most of it, giving Jamie one more kiss before going down on him. 

Jamie'd already been close, and Mako knew exactly how to play him, tongue twisting in the way he liked, driving Jamie to orgasm within a mere minute after he'd started. Mako didn't usually swallow, so when he stayed down and drank every last drop, Jamie was surprised with yet another new feeling, revelling in it and giggling softly. 

Mako made sure to clean before he came back up, the two snuggling together intimately.   
“Happy birthday, Jamie.” Mako whispered.  
“Best birthday ever.” Jamie mumbled, the afterglow making him woozy.   
“I'm inclined to agree, despite everything that happened.” Mako muttered, resting his chin on Jamie's head.   
“Yeah.” Jamie said, fidgeting his fingers near one of Mako's bruises. “You shouldn't get yourself in so much trouble over me, you know. I can stand up for myself.”  
“I know. You just mean a lot to me.” Mako said. “I know it was a stupid thing to do.”  
“Stupid indeed. But very sweet.” Jamie smiled, kissing Mako's jaw. “You fool.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jamie squeezed Mako tighter when he kissed his forehead. “So much.”  
Mako's chest rumbled with a small chuckle, his arms squeezing Jamie tighter.   
“My little rat.” he whispered, lips kissing Jamie's nose.   
“My strong hog.” Jamie snuggled against him fondly. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”  
“Goodnight, Jamie.” Mako sighed softly, both of them giving in to the crash.


End file.
